Love Doesn't Live Here Anymore
by MustLoveCoffee3
Summary: The Torchwood team have their own agenda and secrets.They begin to unfold with the re-arrival of John Hart, but just how far will it take them? And just how far will Owen go to bring Tosh back?-Post Exit Wounds- a lot of implied pairings.
1. Prolouge

Owen died. No, this time he really died. Internally.

He managed to survive the room, thanks to the rift pulling him through like so many other victims before. The minute he closed his eyes he was pulled through. He had watched the third great Human Empire fall and crumble. It had taken him three months to get back.

Owen was not dead, but staring at her lifeless body he felt everything inside him dry and rot. The worst part about it was he couldn't cry about it. He couldn't take deep breaths. He couldn't just let it out because he was stuck in a dead state of living. Tosh was just dead.

Jack never thought about Owen's reaction. In fact, it took him a while to digest the fact that the medic had not died in the first place. He had hired Martha and Andy to replace Tosh and Owen, though in his heart he knew no one would ever really replace them. It was almost as if someone had granted him a second chance with Owen though. The same could not be said for Tosh.

So, after the tears, questions, happiness and hugs of welcome back, Jack didn't know how to answer when Owen asked "So, where's Tosh?"

Ianto looked to Gwen who stared at her feet, her arms folded, both faces frowning.

"Jack? C'mon where's my favorite computer geek?" he smiled.

Jack couldn't make eye contact as he tried to control the emotions raging across his features. Owen's smile had long since faded as he looked upon the team, "Jack, what happened?"

"She didn't say…you spoke to her on the comm? She was hurt," Gwen slowly said as she held back tears of remembrance.

"Yes, but her arm…it was just her…It wasn't just her arm was it?"Owen spoke as sudden realization hit him.

"Owen…"Jack's voice was low and serious, his eyes wet and his expression grim as he relived the memory of watching Tosh fall into darkness with her eyes still looking into the light.

Owen was too quick to react. His face turned to anger and misery as he raced for the stair leading to the morgue. Jack chased after him, but Owen ran hard forgetting everything and anything around him.

As he ran up the walk he pulled open every drawer he could looking desperately for her face, her body, her spirit that had long since gone. And then he found it. Drawer 011. Frozen. Dead. Gone from this life. Living in the darkness he so feared.

"No," he breathed.

There she laid. Her eyes shut. Her face frozen. Her body was now a lifeless corpse and he felt everything in him begin to drain. His hands shook as he went to touch her once smiling face. His face emotionless and numb more than ever before. He brought his hands back not being able to bring himself to do it. And then he broke.

"That Fucking Son of a bitch! AHHHHHH!"

He screamed and yelled and kicked. He pounded his fists against the drawers that held the other dead bodies, though none as meaningful as Toshiko Sato's was to him. He pulled at his hair and punched the solid wall trying to find some way of feeling. He couldn't feel anything at all.

"_I'm going to rage my way to oblivion. AHHHHHHH!"_

"_Please stop."_

"_Why?! Give me one good bloody reason why I shouldn't keep screaming."_

"_Because you're breaking my heart…"_

Jack had come down to find a furious Owen. His eyes raged as he punched him. Jack fell and Owen began to beat at him. It was all he could do. First Katie. Suzie followed. Then Diane. But not Tosh. Never Tosh. That just wasn't bloody fair!

"You let this happen! You let this happen! This is all your fucking fault! I hate you!" Jack controlled his hand movements.

Owen struggled against him until he finally stopped. Jack pulled him to him. Owen's frantic movements calmed as his voice broke against Jack's chest, "I can't even cry for her, Jack. I can't even…"

"I know, Owen. I know," Jack said as loose tears swiveled down his cheeks.

He just stayed against Jack's chest as Jack held him close trying to offer as much comfort as he could. Jack explained what happened, diving into the memory of what his brother did.

Tosh's voice played out in his ears. She had been shot. She was dying while she was talking to him and never mentioned it. All he did was scream and complain about him. Him.

"_You still haven't changed, have you?" she told him as she stood in front of his counter just after his resurrection, "It's all about Owen."_

She was better than him. Better then he could ever hope to be and she still loved him. Him. Of all the decent human beings in the world who would cut off their limbs for a girl like her, she had wasted her life on him. In the last moments of her life, she didn't cry for her wounds. She cried for his. His...

Owen's eyes fluttered open and closed as he remembered her voice. The last bit of her stationed in his memory. It killed everything inside of him and the worst part about it was he couldn't cry for her. He was too dead to produce tears. When he had died she had cried for him. She tried to make his last moments just that bit more meaningful, but…he could never live up to her.

"_We never did get that date, did we? You and me. Eh…we sort of missed each other. It was my fault. I…I didn't notice until it was too late…I'm sorry."_

"_Me too."_

…

"_It's starting."_

"_Owen?"_

"_It's all right. Really, Tosh. It's all right…"_

**Well should I continue? Let me know what you think pretty please )**


	2. 11: 13

**Hi just wanted to say thanks for the first reviews for the story bbmcowgirl, FlowerFairy30, Dawn M Duval, Skly, Ob5idian, Section8grl, Gossipgirl17, and medusa85. I apologize for the length. It's long, but because I don't update too quickly I think it should satisfy. However R/R might inspire get me to update more quickly ;).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood characters(if I did…well best not go into that)**

Nine Months Later

November 11, Wednesday

"11:13. Right on cue," Martha yelled into the comm typing on the computer in the Hub.

"Every day at exactly 11:13 that rift alarm has been going off and every time we've found nothing," Andy stated from the back of the SUV.

"Creepy isn't it. It's like waking up in the middle of the night at the exact same time for a reason you've yet to encounter" Jack said as he drove.

"Only the time is 666 or 333 because it has to do with the devil or something like that," Ianto answered back in his usual droll manner.

"All right turn left up the next street. The energy seems to be exerting from a warehouse," Martha said.

"Always a warehouse. Why can't the aliens go to a bar or strip joint or something? Somewhere fun!" Owen asked.

"Because they know you'd be there, Owen," Gwen quipped.

Jack smiled looking at her through the mirror. That was his Gwen.

The car came to a stop as the Torchwood team loaded their guns and prepared for any possible attacks. Jack kicked the door open and entered first, his gun held out as he looked around. Gwen entered behind him followed by Ianto, Andy and Owen. They took in their surroundings, looking, watching and alert.

"Fan bloody tastic," Owen commented on the size.

"I thought the dead were supposed to be quiet," Gwen shot back.

"I thought a women's place was in the kitchen," Owen retorted.

Gwen immediately turned around, cocked her gun and pointed it at Owen's face with anger coursing through her at this comment.

Owen changed the moment he found out about Tosh. He refused to let her go. Her image seemed to haunt him wherever he went and he let everyone know it. While Ianto, Gwen and Jack were trying to move on Owen had been making it very difficult for them.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jack tsked as he put his hand on Gwen's arm steadying her, "Owen, not another word unless it's important. Gwen, let it go."

She reluctantly lowered her gun and returned to the task at hand ignoring the tingling feeling she felt where Jack's hand was seconds before.

"And here I thought we were actually going to get some entertainment," Ianto quipped.

"All right. Split up and watch for anything suspicious. Ianto take to the left. Owen, right. Andy straight on. Gwen and I will take the upstairs," Jack said.

"Big shocker there," Ianto muttered, but it didn't miss Jack's ears.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Ianto and Jack were full of tension since they had broken it off. Neither had dated anyone since, although Gwen and Jack were too painfully obvious for Ianto. Ianto didn't mind that he and Jack had broken it off, honestly. He wanted to have a normal life too even though he did love Jack. He wanted to maybe have kids one day or start a family, have someone to grow old with and Jack couldn't do those things. He knew Jack knew it was unfair to string him along. That was the main reason Jack had not started a relationship with Gwen even though it was clear how they both felt about each other.

Lately though it was just getting annoying. They were like two little puppies constantly following each other around. He had been staying closer to her more especially since Rhys was finally out of the way (Lord rest his soul), talking with her more, gradual buildup of sexual tension when an argument between the both of them arose. Hell, he even caught them playing footsie under the conference room table once!

"Well Fred, you and Daphne here always go together while Shaggy, Scooby and I split up," Ianto sarcastically answered calm as ever.

"That's not true," Jack replied defensively.

"Actually, yeah it is," Andy answered scratching the back of his head.

Jack glared at him. All right so maybe he preferred to keep Gwen by his side. Technically it was where she belonged, but she didn't know that he felt like that. And he worried about her just that bit more.

"Only because Gwen's just as danger prone as Daphne," Jack defended himself.

"Whoa, what's that supposed to mean?" Gwen argued.

"Gwen, this doesn't involve you," Jack said.

"I think it bloody well does Jack when my name is mentioned. And I am not danger prone."

"Guys alien threat. Remember?" Andy started.

"Whoa, did Jack just pull a "men are just that bit stronger than women which is why I prefer to keep Gwen closer" attitude, "Martha asked into the comm.

"Martha, not now," Andy snapped, "Get them to focus! We have a job to do."

"Jack, get off your high horse and face it. You always have to be with Gwen. Why don't you just admit-," Ianto retorted each ignoring Andy and Martha, Jack cutting him off.

"-Ianto, this isn't the time or place and that's not it at all," Jack stated.

"Aren't you going to try and stop them," Andy turned to Owen who was watching the scene with crossed arms and a careless expression.

"Jack, I can handle myself. I don't need you protecting me all the time," Gwen yelled at Jack.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say anything unless it's important," Owen answered calmly to Andy who growled in frustration.

"Gwen, why do you always pick the worst times to argue with me?"Jack turned to her.

"You make me out to sound like the weakest of the team. Ianto has a point," she stared him in the face.

"Going on three wasted minutes," Owen pretended to look at an invisible watch.

"Just admit it Jack," Ianto said.

"Jack! Alien! Remember?" Martha finally yelled on his comm..

"Alright! Alright! That's enough!" Jack's voice rang out over all of them and they all stopped mid banter, "Daphne take left. Scooby, straight. Shaggy go right. Velma, you and I upstairs. Any other questions?!"

"Yeah, just to be clear. I'm Shaggy right?" Owen asked.

Jack's grinded his teeth, "Just go."

They went in their separate directions. Jack and Ianto upstairs. Owen right. Andy straight and Gwen left.

Andy walked into the room pointing his gun. Small rays of light crept in through newspaper covered windows from overhead. There was not much except for a few abandoned boxes and waste products. It reeked. The warehouse must have exported garbage or something, Andy thought. He turned and watched as he thought he heard something, but…never mind, just the wind.

"What is your problem lately," Jack asked as they searched the upstairs kicking over desks, stepping on scattered papers and watching their heads as a few loose items hung from the ceiling.

"Problem, _sir_?" Ianto asked.

"Goddamn it. Look I know I ended things-"

"-Excuse me sir, but I believe I ended things," Ianto corrected, a fact he knew Jack still couldn't get over it, "And this has nothing to do with that."

"Well whatever you're implying has nothing to do with the job at hand," Jack stated in seriousness.

This conversation wasn't over, but Jack was clearly avoiding it and Ianto realized he'd have to catch Jack in a more vulnerable mood, when he would actually give him straight answers and might actually admit to being head over heels crazy for Gwen.

Speaking of which, downstairs and to the left, Gwen's gun appeared from behind a curtain pushing it back. She stepped down two small steps entering the messy room. Empty boxes inhabited the place. Some were stacked together in perfection while others lay on the floor. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She stepped cautiously looking around. She overturned a few boxes checking to see if anything stuck out, but no.

There was a wind that caught Gwen's attention and she turned and pointed her gun.

Nothing. But that was never the case was it?

She took a few steps forward, her ears and eyes alert. There was no sound. One step and the floor creaked beneath her. Something wasn't right. In fact the atmosphere felt-

"Get down!" someone jumped on her back and she yelped, her gun falling from her grasp skidding to the other side of the room.

A bomb exploded from behind as the person on top of her covered her and their head.

"You alri-well hello darling!" he smiled breathing heavily as he lifted his head to recognize her.

"John Hart, get the bloody hell off of me," she yelled as she tried to push him off.

"First time anyone's complained," he muttered and then rolled them over as another bomb exploded.

"What the-?" Ianto started from upstairs, but Jack was already down the stairs.

Meanwhile back in the other room Gwen lay on top of John as he held her tight.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face around here," she yelled.

"Well you know what they say, third time's a charm," he smirked and looked down her shirt, "Did you get a boob job, by the way? They look fantastic."

"Oi!"

Another bomb and he rolled them over once more just barely avoiding it. He lay on top of her holding her arms in place. After that last comment he wasn't going to risk her getting in another punch like their first encounter.

"John, what the hell is going on?" she ground out as she struggled for control of her arms.

"Well you see love-"

But before he could begin to explain there was the sound of rift energy and a man carrying eight very advanced machine guns walked through. Gwen and John looked up at the new arrival. He was big, blue and armed. That was a good enough reason to want to get far, far away.

"John Hart!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, apparently not noticing Gwen and John who were just a few feet away.

"-Sorry, freckles, explanations are overrated. Right now it's just me or you and frankly I'm prettier. See ya!" John said quickly.

John rolled off of her. He crawled behind the closest, highest stack of boxes and she followed also on her hands and knees. They hid together listening very carefully.

"Come out to play Johnnie boy! If you could make time for my wife you can make time for me," the big, blue guy yelled firing the machine guns at the ceiling.

"You didn't?" Gwen mouthed.

John only grinned and shrugged.

"Jack," Gwen whispered into the comm.

John was waving his hands and was mouthing, "No, do not get Jack involved. Whatever you do, do not get Jack involved!"

Gwen ignored him as she listened for a reply.

"Jack?"

"Gwen, care to explain what's going on?" Jack whispered into the comm.

"Two words. John. Hart."

"Dammit, Gwen!" John realized his mistake of saying it just a bit too loud and covered his mouth immediately, but it was too late as big and blue yelled out in rage.

Gwen moved out of the way just in times as a big hole was blown right through the stack of boxes she was leaning on.

The big, blue alien laughed manically and began to shoot randomly around the room. Gwen and John ducked and covered.

"Aren't you armed?" she yelled at John.

"Well actually, those guns he's using were mine originally. I think he thought they would make him a better man, if you catch my drift" he said in his usual sarcastic tone.

There was a loud bang as Jack walked into the room firing his webbly once as a warning. He had ordered Ianto, Owen and Andy to stay behind in case. He noticed Gwen's gun lying on the floor and looked for her, but his search was cut off as the alien advanced on his presence.

"Now what seems to be the problem, blue?"Jack asked.

"Where is John Hart?" the alien said in an almighty and demanding tone.

"Now why go for second class when you can ride first," Jack answered in his usual 'we're in danger, but what the hell with it' flirty tone.

The alien launched at him, yelling out, firing twenty shots into Jack's stomach alone. Jack looked down as the blood seeped through and on to his great coat. He sighed.

"Do you know what a pain it's going to be to wash that out," Jack said and then took out the stun gun, "My turn."

Jack jumped forward and pointed the gun at his head. The alien shook and then dropped to the ground in a deep sleep.

The room was still smoky from where the bombs fell. Jack could just barely make out a few things, but before he could confirm that Gwen was alright pain shot through him from where he was originally shot and droplets of blood began to make a puddle on the ground.

"Here we go again," he grumbled as he fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Jack? Jack! Come on darling, wake up."

Jack's head lay in Gwen's lap as she and John waited for him to come back.

"You'd think that he would at least try to hurry up. With all the time he waste being dead something terrible can happen," John said.

"John, another word from you and I swear I'll lump you one."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me," she turned her face towards him.

"Alright," he held his hands up in defense, "I remember the last time you said that."

Gwen went to answer, but was interrupted as Jack gasped for air as life was thrown back into him. He grabbed her hand for leverage and she squeezed his tight. She let out a breath of relief. Just because the man couldn't die didn't mean she didn't worry that one day his luck just might run out.

"Are you alright?" he asked checking her arms for bruises and such.

"Fine. Everything's fine. Calm down," she said as she ran her free hand through his hair to still him.

Jack relaxed into her touch and closed his eyes. He like the way Gwen's fingers felt in his hair. Jack's tensed nerves seemed to be relieved by just her touch. John didn't fail to miss this and it was making him nauseous as he rolled his eyes. The minute Jack had heard the bombs his heart leapt out of his chest. The thought of Gwen being hurt was the first thought that crossed his mind.

"Where are the others?" Jack asked.

"Ianto and Andy are loading big and blue into the back. They said Owen's checking out the rest of the place just in case," Gwen answered.

Jack sat up and finally acknowledged John's appearance, "So, it was you that was causing all those rift spikes?"

John shrugged, "I just showed up today. Wasn't anywhere near Cardiff any earlier."

"Yeah, right," Jack said sarcastically as Gwen helped him to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"What no hello kiss? I'm insulted," John said folding his arms, Jack just ignored him as he leaned on Gwen, his energy slowly returning.

"Gwen, the coast is-"

Owen had poked his head around his eyes landing on Captain John Hart. When Owen heard the bombs, Jack had told him on the comms to search the rest of the place for any other mysterious things while he, Ianto and Andy helped Gwen. Owen was never told that John Hart was here though.

"-You! You're responsible for Tosh's death!"

Gwen let a small yelp escape her as Owen jumped on him. John put up a good fight to as both attempted to beat up the other.

"Owen! Owen, get off of him," Gwen yelled.

"Owen, stop it!" Jack commanded.

Both tried to pry the two off of each other as they clawed, kicked and punched at the other. Jack managed to lift Owen off of John who was kicking and yelling like a child.

"You brought all that chaos! You killed Tosh! I'm going to kill you Hart. Jack, let me go. He is responsible and he's got me to answer for it!"

"I couldn't have saved her even if I tried," John told Owen in seriousness as Gwen held his arms back.

"Owen, calm down," Jack grunted as he tried to still the other man.

Owen struggled a little, but finally succumbed to Jack's demand. He growled and released himself from Jack's grasp. He gave one last glare at John before stomping out of the room angry and ready to shoot the next person that so much turned their head in his direction.

"So, why are you here?" Gwen asked as soon as Owen was out of the room.

"I'll let you know when you release me from those soft hands of yours. No offense doll, but now's not the time for groping," he winked.

Jack's expression darkened. Gwen failed to notice this and just rolled her eyes while simultaneously releasing him. John lifted himself from the floor and pretended to dust himself off.

"Jack, someone nearby called the police," Ianto spoke on the comm. as he closed the SUV trunk, "They're on their way."

"And we haven't exactly been on Swanson's good side since the Monkey incident, have we?" Jack added looking at Gwen.

"Not our finest moment," Gwen mumbled and blushed in remembrance of when Detective Swanson, Jack, Andy and several policemen walked in to see Martha, Ianto, herself and a purple alien monkey in a rather peculiar position in a hotel room.

"More like an entangled, entwined, wrapped around each other, disheveled, might as well have been having an orgy with it position. God knows what was going through Swanson's mind after seeing that and I myself, the man who has seen it all, am still trying to figure it out," Jack had lectured his team at the Hub at the time before Owen's reappearance.

"We were just-"

"-The monkey was-"

"-We traced it to the hotel-"

"-It scared the cleaning lady-"

"-Bloody monkey-"

"- A bad coincidence-"

"-And the thing-" they were all speaking at once trying to explain.

"-Save it. I don't even want to know," Jack stated.

"Great. Now, not only do the police think Torchwood is a pain in the arse, but we're also a bunch of sick monkey fuckers," Andy put in

"Well, that just completes the pack, doesn't it," Ianto put in, "Captain Jack Harkness, defender of the earth, shagging his way through Cardiff, leading his team that he calls Torchwood, a bunch of sick monkey fuckers."

"Ianto!" Martha and Gwen cried and then blushed.

Jack only hit his head with his hand trying not to smile. Well, that was just one description of his team.

Meanwhile back to the present time, John watched the silent memory pass between Jack and Gwen. He raised an eyebrow and then continued smiling, "Well then to the Hub!"

Gwen looked at Jack who stared at John questioning. He then caught her eye and nodded, the move alone communicating all the same thoughts she herself was experiencing. This was not going to be good.

* * *

**To be continued...?**


	3. John's Return

**Thanks to : GossipGirl17, Indiana-Parker, FlowerFairy30, bbmcowgirl, Perfect Pirate Captain, queenfluffernutter and clarklit05 for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own these character (if I did…again dreams never seem to come true do they?)**

* * *

"Who's this?" Martha asked as the team walked through the Cog door.

"A pain in the arse," Gwen muttered as she walked to her desk.

Jack began, "Martha, this is John-"

"-Captain. Captain John Hart," John interrupted Jack, taking Martha's hand and kissing it, "And who might you be?"

"Married," Martha answered taking her hand back, but smiling nonetheless, "He from your era too, Jack? You know 51st Century bloke?"

"All the best ones are, "John said with a grin.

"Who exactly is he?" Andy asked Ianto who began to explain to him as they carried the alien down to the vaults.

"He's Jack's ex-wife," Owen told her as he walked past.

"Wait, you and Jack were-"

"-Now before he confuses you, "Jack started, "It was two weeks and it was LIKE living with a wife. Key word: like. Other then that I am not nor have ever been committed to him. If I had been I would have died for sure."

"Oh, stop exaggerating. You know you love me. You're just trying to make an impression on your friends here as usual. Always belittling me," John answered back.

"Alright, we're here. No more interruptions. What do you want John?" Jack folded his arms.

"One second," he held up a finger as Ianto and Andy reentered the room after carrying Blue to the cells, "You girls done gabbling?"

Ianto and Andy were quiet as they stood and waited for John's explanation.

"Alright, here's the plan-" John started.

Jack snorted, "-Funny, here I thought I was the one who gave the orders."

"Will you just-" John looked at him in disbelief as Jack held up his hands, "Now, in all my time traveling, I came across a man who happen to own some rather valuable items and I thought hey, what an opportunity for the perfect con."

"Typical," Owen stated.

"Anyways, as you know Bluebert, that's his name by the way," Gwen snorted and John went on, "and I had a disagreement. He accused me of sleeping with his wife, I denied it, he came out with a laser gun, I tried to run through space and time, he followed me. But before all that happened, he told me that some very valuable items had gone through the rift and for safe keeping if he ever lost them they would blow up."

"Right. Tell me John. They wouldn't happen to be radiation canisters now would they?" Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"How many went through the rift?" Jack asked.

"Three."

"Ha. That's what you said last time and last time we were all nearly killed," Owen accused.

"Killed actually," Jack corrected as he remembered what it felt like to fall off the building. That was the last time he would ever consider actually jumping from the rooftop.

"Look, this is different. I'm trying to make up for last time," John's face was of perfect innocence. The same from when he had said he came back to help Jack, Gwen noticed.

"Why should we believe you after the devastation you caused last time," Owen clenched his fist and Martha came around behind him squeezing his shoulder.

"Martha, trace for anything that came through the rift recently and measure the radioactivity, so we know exactly what we're dealing with."

They all looked at Gwen who had initiated the orders questioningly.

"You've gone soft," Ianto stated.

"No, I believe him."

"Really?" John said surprised.

"Really?" Owen raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Jack's tone was skeptical, dark even.

Jack really wasn't in the mood for this. First there was the whole 11: 13 thing. Ianto and Andy were flirting with each other and now Gwen believed Captain John Hart. If she had not almost been killed earlier, which was a kind of obvious thing if she wasn't at his side, he would have thought for sure that the world was coming to an end.

"Martha?" Gwen ignored them as she saw the other lady tap a few keys on the computer.

"You believe every word that came out of his mouth," Owen questioned standing up and pointing at the accused.

"Well, if Gwen believes him I'm for it," Ianto offered.

"What is this mutiny?" Jack asked, "What about what I say?"

"Well we all know your judgments and decisions have been a little on edge lately," Ianto muttered, but Jack heard it and glared.

"Gwen, I want to see you in my office alone."

"Well, let's see," John was now sitting and holding his fingers to his chin in contemplation, "He gave you the rules last time, so now what's he offering. Advice? My specialty? Oh, I know! My favorite role playing games!"

Jack ignored him and followed Gwen upstairs to his office as the team sat behind. Jack held the small of her back as she opened the door with him closing it behind him.

"Don't forget to tell her about Jack and the beanstalk," John called.

"What was that about?" Jack asked when they were finally alone.

"I believe him."

"Since when? Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Only too well, but you know, Jack, you're not the only one good at reading people."

"But I am the boss and if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it. I give the orders."

"Alright then, what are your orders?"

"I don't know," he answered as he took a seat in his chair.

Gwen silently took a seat on the end of his desk as he held his head in his hands trying to think.

"Look, I said I believe him. I didn't say I trust him. I will never trust John Hart. But I can tell that he wants to make up for last time in some way."

"He never will though," Jack said quietly.

"No," Gwen confirmed with a hint of sadness in her voice as she thought of Tosh, "He never will."

Jack sighed, "Gwen he's trouble. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Not ever again."

Gwen looked at him, really looked at him and it was only after a few minutes did he look up and in an agitated tone asked, "What?"

"That's the first time I've ever heard you spill some part of your feelings to me without my badgering."

Jack grinned though it didn't reach his eyes. His head was absorbed in remembrance. He wanted to just pull her into his lap and just drown himself in her to escape from this. Just him and her. That would be so nice, but…

"So, are we going through with this?" he asked putting his mask back on.

"That's up to you," Gwen answered and then quipped with a hint of a smile, "You give the orders remember?"

"That I do," he answered as he stood and they headed out to where the others were.

"Martha, you got the locations?"Jack called and Gwen grinned.

"I see Gwen talked you into it. Beat my timing by a lot," John remarked with a wink.

"Location. Singular, "Martha corrected.

"Where?"

"A building located on in Llandaff. This isn't just any abandoned building though, Jack. It's been rumored to be haunted."

"Haunted?" Andy asked incredulity, speaking for the first official time.

"Yeah, you know ghost stories and such," Martha said making teasing gestures with her fingers, "I ran a background check on it. For generations the stories have gone back. The place has been made into a photography studio, record store, art gallery, bookshop, pie shop, trading center and funeral parlor and originally were just plain old living quarters until strange things started happening. The most mysterious case however was in 1869 with the funeral parlor."

"1869?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah."

"I should remember a case like that if it was in 1869," Jack spoke mostly to himself, "Andy I want you to check the Torchwood database and archives for any more information on it. Martha you're coming with us out into the field."

"Woo hoo," Martha threw her hands up in the air in enthusiasm and grabbed her coat.

"Someone's excited," John noted.

"Are you kidding? I live for this," Martha smiled as she headed out the Cog door with Ianto tangling her arm in his.

Owen glared at John as he walked past hoping that if he did it hard enough the man would explode into one hundred pieces. Some kind of emotion seemed to pass along John's features at this. Regret? Sorrow? Sadness? Remembrance? Something though to show how sorry he was before he slipped back into his devil persona.

"Coming kids?" John called to Jack and Gwen who were whispering to each other about something or other.

"I'm telling you I left my wallet here somewhere."

"Jack, we're going to investigate. Not shop."

"Hey, you never know where you'll end up."

"Why? You planning to leave again?"

"Only if you come with me," he flirted.

"And leave all this behind? You're out of your mind."

"Any day now," John called and looked at his watch indicating they were taking too long.

They continued their little la-ti-do-da out the Cog door. John caught Andy's eye who was starting on the work.

"You'd think they'd have slept together by now," John smirked and then headed out too.

Andy who still had a little crush on Gwen took this to heart. After working quite a while for Torchwood he knew that something was going on with Gwen and Jack, but ignored it because she was married to Rhys and Jack was dating Ianto. And then Rhys died, Ianto and Jack broke it off and he was just in denial about it. They weren't dating or anything, but the chemistry between them was definitely there. Andy sighed. Gwen was his friend and that's all he was ever going to be. That was how it had to be because no matter what he did Gwen and he were just not meant to be.

But then he thought about Ianto. The talks, the hanging out they did. Andy shook himself from those thoughts. It was weird. He really shouldn't be thinking about Ianto like that, but then again….

* * *

The SUV pulled to a stop in front of a building.

"Bout time," Owen complained.

"Hey, does it look like I have control over traffic," Jack shot back.

"If I had been driving-"

"-you'd have gotten us killed," Jack finished.

"Well, I don't think Gwen would have minded. You know, being suicidal and all."

"Hey," Gwen snapped, "You had a bomb and I was forcibly cuffed to you. I had to make a choice to save the city."

"Not hard really. I'd have killed myself too if I was chained to you," Ianto commented.

"Oi! Teaboy who asked for your opinion," John turned to him.

"Don't talk to him like that," Gwen stuck up for Ianto.

"Who the hell makes a left when the coordinates clearly state right?" Owen answered Jack.

"Who was the one giving me the directions in the first place?" Jack continued to yell at Owen.

"Gwen, shut up," John told her.

"Don't tell her to shut up," Jack now started on John.

"Everybody! All of you shut the hell up, alright!" Martha yelled, "God, if I had known you'd been this loony I'd have stayed with UNIT."

They had not stopped arguing the whole time there and it was starting to piss her off. It was Owen and Jack, Jack and John, Owen and John, Gwen and John, John and Ianto, Ianto and Jack, Gwen and Ianto (a little) or Gwen and Owen. The only ones who had not fought were Jack and Gwen and she thanked her lucky stars for that because if they had the car, would have surely blown up. They were all surprised by Martha's outburst and finally shut their mouths to continue with the task at hand.

The building was a light, new red brick, but abandoned and had not been inhabited for years because of "ghosts" according to Martha.

"I haven't been down this way in years," Jack told his team.

"Really?" Gwen asked loading her gun as she stood in front of him.

"I remember coming down here once for…"It was a blur. Jack breathed in the air an almost familiar scent filled his nostrils, "Do you smell roses?"

Gwen snorted, "You're inhaling my shampoo."

Gwen moved away and the scent was gone, but he could have sworn that there was something else. He could taste it. A feeling of déjà vu was hitting him. It was the same feeling Jack felt when he first hired Gwen, but he couldn't recall.

"Oh, well in that case mind if I-"

"Stop it," Ianto drawled in an almost Doctor-y sort of way that Jack couldn't help, but grin.

John, Ianto and Martha simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I swear he's going to have to lose her before he finally admits-"

"-Yeah, we know," Martha answered before Ianto could finish.

John caught what had passed between the two. It didn't stop the jealousy from arising within, but he couldn't stop Jack from "caring" more about Gwen then he did about…oh who was he kidding. The man was in love with her for crying out loud.

"So, are we going?" Owen whined as he cocked two guns and held both on each side pointing towards the sky in a violent action figure sort of way.

"Alright," Andy spoke into the comm, "Three different locations inside the building. One is on the second floor, one on the first and another in the basement. Also, I looked up some more information. The building as you know was a funeral parlor in 1869. It was owned by a man named Mr. Sneed. The building seemed to mysteriously burn to the ground on Christmas Eve."

"Is there anything else?" Jack asked, the name Mr. Sneed was vaguely familiar.

"Err…there was believed to be some strange activity located, but that was proved false after an investigation by one Alice Guppy. All other records were wiped a few years back by a virus initialed B.W. I'm still trying to trace it to see if we can gather any other information."

"Good work," Jack answered with finality.

They entered through the doors of the building. Gwen suddenly felt a rush of nonexistent wind overcome her and she felt dizzy almost as though…she pushed it from her mind. She had never been here before in her life, she was sure.

Inside dust covers hung over furniture. The walls were aligned with pale red wallpaper and everything was filthy. Just ahead there were stairs to the second floor. The floor was dust covered and it was clear that Torchwood was the first to have entered after who knew how many years. Martha turned on the lights and they flickered on and off from a bad light bulb. She gulped at the sight of it.

"Spooky huh?" Owen quipped.

"All right split up,' Jack started turning to the rest of them.

"I call Gwen!" John raised his hand.

"Not likely," Gwen answered remembering what happened the last time she went with John.

"I'll go with Gwen," Ianto answered before Jack could get a word in edgewise.

"Al right them Mar-" John began, but was interrupted.

"Wrong again," Owen stated smirking, "You get to walk with a dead man, darling."

The team could only guess what was going through Owen's mind. The more he smirked that phony expression the more the team had more graphic and violent images running through their heads.

"I guess I'll go with Jack, "Martha said mostly to herself.

"Alright, then, Martha and I will take this floor, Gwen and Ianto take the basement, Owen and John take upstairs and if either of you come back with missing organs or injuries I'll put you in a cell with Janet," Jack warned.

"Is that a promise?" John raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto made a disgusted face, "First poodles, now weevils? You are twisted."

"We'll meet back here in one hour. Keep your comms on and John, though I know it's hard to do, behave please," Jack finished not even wanting to know what the man said about poodles.


	4. Haunted House

**Special Thanks to: MythStar Black Dragon, Indiana- Parker, bexy34, vixengreen, Gossipgirl17, queenfluffernutter, Perfect Pirate Captain, Dawn M Duval and FlowerFairy30**

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters (though I wish I did with every fiber of my being so I could…never mind)**

* * *

Jack and Martha moved through the east wing in perfect silence. The lights had eventually stopped flickering and fused out completely. Using their torches they picked up various objects and stalked through the halls searchingly.

They entered into a living room like area where an old camera was left abandoned facing a large fireplace with rose garden wallpaper. It was funny how Jack had thought of rose's twice in one day. They reminded him so much of another Rose he knew. One who had travelled with an infamous Doctor.

He remembered once them saying they visited Cardiff in 1869. They met up with Charles Dickens and saved the world yet again. Well not necessarily them, a girl named…he couldn't remember, but she was a psychic who had opened the rift to stop…but closed it again…and…it was all very vague.

"Jack," Martha called trying to lighten up the mood, "Think I'd make a great model."

She made a pose in front of the camera and Jack couldn't help, but smile at her attempts to get him in a better mood.

"That's one of the reasons I hired you," he quipped and then went back into serious mode "But only for show at the Hub, not out in the field."

"This John's really got you wound up, hasn't he?" she asked as she walked around to the back of the very professional and old looking camera.

"He's a reminder of the past. Not even that he's a reminder of the present too, not to mention a pain in the arse," Jack said as he opened some drawers in a nearby desk in the corner.

"Oh. Bad sex, then?" Martha quipped.

Jack just smiled at her and Martha grinned as she put her head under the black cloth and looked into the lens.

There was nothing interesting. It was just the fireplace and then it all got distorted. The scene was black and white and man with big ears wearing a leather jacket was leaning against an older version of the fireplace seemingly listening to someone talk. A woman in Victorian dress placed a cup of tea next to him, but her back was to the camera. Martha gasped, pulled her eye from the lens, took off the black covering to see the modern looking fire place standing there.

She put her head back under and there was the black and white image, the man still standing and watching as the woman in Victorian dress moved on. She studied them, both the man and woman's ora gave off that of familiarity. Like she had met them both before, just not in that lifetime. He was concentrated and listening, but his image was fading now and becoming distorted again. Martha flicked at it willing for it to stay, but it was gone and the modern looking fireplace with the rose garden wallpaper replaced it.

"No," Martha cried as she continued flicking.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he pulled back the black cloth.

Martha was still looking into the lens trying and willing with all her might for the black and white scene to return.

"Martha?"

"It was right there. I swear it looked so real."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack, the man," Martha spoke fast with excitement, "There was man, old looking fireplace, a woman with tea, the firing burning, big ears, it was a black and white image, but he was so familiar. I felt like I knew him and-"

"-Martha," Jack grabbed her shoulders as she smiled and talked with excitement, "Calm down and speak slowly. Now what did you see."

"I think I saw a ghost. Or rather ghosts, but I felt like…I knew them."

* * *

The basement had been turned into a dark room. It was a rather large basement to say the least. Ianto and Gwen stepped cautiously down the steps. In one area pictures were clipped and hung on a line as they dried. Chemicals stood around on a table next to an empty tub on a working table. Other than that it was stacked with useless junk, extra sceneries, photography supplies, costumes and outfits. The other side led to another room.

Ianto stepped to the dark room side and Gwen to the other. It was then when Ianto noticed it standing amongst the chemical bottles the moment they had walked in.

"Found it," Ianto called to Gwen.

There was a small pink vase giving off a rainbow radiation indicating it had just come through the rift and was highly toxic. Ianto tread carefully. He put on special gloves and using clippers he picked up the vase and put it into a containment bag.

"Gwen, I got it, let's-"

She had stopped right in the middle of the entering to the next room. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be in some kind of trance.

Blue light flashed before her eyes and loud whispers were coming in fast. That familiar wind coming in fast along her face and it all felt so hot and her head began to pound as flashes and visions hit her over and over again. She moved for the first time since the wind had first hit, gasped and fell to the ground holding her head.

"_Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us... Pity the Gelth!"_

_"The rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through," a man with big ears states._

"_Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now I know my own mind, and the angels need me," someone who looks like her is speaking to a blonde._

"_The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge," the Gelth beg._

"_What's the rift?" Rose asks._

"_You've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen. The darkness... The Big Bad Wolf."_

"_A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time," the Doctor answers Rose._

"_That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air. And a feeling like a shadow passing over your soul," a bald, old white haired man answers._

"_We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of the house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"_

"Gwen, look at me!" Ianto yelled.

Gwen held her head as more and more images appeared before her. She began to rock back and forth. Ianto was at her side trying to wake her up, but more and more images flew around her and it wasn't just that. The sound of a clock and it was ticking. She could hear it and it felt like her mind was going to explode as pain washed over her.

"_I'm not leaving her!"_

"_They're too strong."_

"_Remember that world you saw. Rose's world. All those people- none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."_

"_I can't send them back, but I can hold them. Hold them in this place. Hold them here. Get out," her lookalike takes out a matchbox._

"_You can't!"_

"_Leave this place."_

"_Rose. Get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go…Come on, leave that to me," the man told herself. He touches her neck._

Gwen felt every bit of life drain out of her in that moment. His fingers on her neck. All of it gone.

"_I'm sorry." he says and places a kiss on her forehead._

She could feel in scarred on her features forever.

"_Thank you."_

Heat. Lots of heat and it burns and Gwen screams. Oh God, it's just so much and it's dark everything's dark around her and no matter what she can't escape the fire that is coursing through her veins. It numbs the head pain only to burn her inside and out.

"Fuck," Ianto cursed as Gwen started to scream and kick wildly because of the pain.

"Owen! Jack!" Ianto yelled into the comm., but there was no answer. Comms were down, "Gwen, calm down!"

It was then that she started to convulse and seizure. Her breathing was coming in fast. Ianto began to panic now and that was not good. He went to go for help, but the door slammed shut. He yelled and banged on it, but it was no use. It wasn't working.

"Jack! Owen! Martha! Someone!" he yelled.

He turned back to Gwen and held her in his lap as he did. She was still conscious in some way or another so it had to be okay. He loosened her belt so her breathing would not be constricted and made sure there was nothing anywhere near that could harm them.

"C'mon Gwen. C'mon, you can get out of this," he told her hoping that someone will have heard them and came to check.

She stopped shaking. And then she saw it. Everything. Etched out right in front of her. And it played through her mind like a story.

* * *

"What did he look like?" Jack asked Martha as they moved around looking some more.

"Big ears, leather jacket-"

"-the right kind of Doctor."

"No!"

"Yes, at least that's what he looked like when I met him."

"So, are you saying the Doctor's been here before?"

"Maybe," Jack said.

"Why?"

"I'm not so sure on all the details, but I'm guessing it has something to do with-"

Jack stopped mid sentence as a sudden strange feeling wash over him. Some kind of pulling.

"_Jack."_

"With?" Martha urged.

He swiftly moved out of the room and entered the kitchen. Martha moved after him, his steps quick. They entered what looked a small pantry and Jack yanked the door open and entered the outside where he spied a small shed. There was a lock and with a swift movement of his hand he jerked it off and entered his gun raised and Martha following impressed.

Just up ahead they spotted a white vase giving off a rainbow radiation.

"But how-"

"-not so sure. There's something going on here."

Not bothering to put on gloves or take safety precautions he picked up the vase. He threw it up in the air and caught it smiling at Martha, satisfaction written on his features. She smiled back and they both began to head out the door when just after Martha exited, it shut and locked itself.

"Jack!" Martha tugged at the door, "Jack this isn't funny. Open the door."

"Yeah, like this is my idea of a joke," Jack called back equally trying to get it open.

"It won't budge," Martha continued to pull, breathing heavily in frustration.

"Let me try to knock it down. Stand back."

Martha did as she was told and took a few steps back. After a few moments she said, "Jack, I thought you were going to try and knock it down?"

"I did."

She raised an eyebrow. Not a sound had been made and yet he states he tried to knock it down.

"Are there any windows you can climb from?"

"None that can fit a human body."

"You mean YOUR body. God only knows how much pizza you consume in one day, "she mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Ianto? Owen?" she grinned as she called into the comm., but received no answer, "Comms are down."

"Martha, you have to go find Ianto or John. Get them to unlock the door."

"Alright. I'll be right back. Stay there."

"Where else am I going to go?" he called back.

"Good point," she answered as she hurried back into the house.

Jack sat against the door holding the vase in his hand. He looked at the room properly this time using the torch as his light. Nothing, but more camera equipment. Jack closed his eyes and sighed only to open them again and notice the corner.

"That would be a nice place for a bed," he said to himself and then his eyes widened.

What had possessed him to even think that? He closed his eyes and saw a bed in that corner with a bedside table with a candle on it.

"_You shouldn't be here, sir" she told him._

The voice was familiar. Jack turned his attention to it. A woman was looking at an 1869 version of himself. He was looking at her, both speaking with calm yet troubled voices. Tense, very tense.

"_I needed to see you."_

"_I hope it wasn't out of guilt, sir, you were doing your job. Torchwood's job."_

_He turned to her, "How do you know about Torchwood? I never said or gave off-"_

"_You had a vulnerable moment after our last encounter. I know a lot more than most credit me with, sir."_

The present Jack reopened his eyes remembering where he was and what was going on. But he wanted to see more. This place somehow reminded him of a part of the past in 1869 he must have forgotten after coming to work for Torchwood because he would have surely remembered meeting Gwen in 1869.

Jack leaned his head back and closed his eyes again hoping to find the lost memory lurking behind his closed eyelids.

* * *

"So Harper," John's voice drawled as he kicked open a random door and began to tear apart the room, "We didn't really get much of a chat while I was here last. How's it been?"

"Rather lifeless," Owen quipped not daring to make eye contact with the man, "And don't think that by starting small talk with me that it will get you anywhere. You're not forgiven."

"I deserve that," John's said turning to Owen and placing his hands on his hips.

"You deserve to be hung by your toes and be torturously tormented by Janet the weevil," Owen answered back.

"I deserve that too."

"Tosh didn't deserve to die like that," Owen said now looking right at the man.

"I know."

They were silent for a moment. Owen glared at him with rage and sadness fueling through him and yet he had no way to express it. He then went back to his searching with John following his example.

"You were killed by a Dr. Aaron Copley. Is that right?" John spoke again.

"Why?" Owen asked eyeing him, suspicion in his features.

"Were you?"

"It's none of your business," Owen grumbled turning back to the search.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why do you want to know?" he ignored the search altogether now, clenching his fist not wanting to relive the memory of the first time he died, trying to contain the hate that was fuming from him towards this man.

"No reason. Just needed confirmation," John spoke.

"Why would you need confirmation?" Owen pressed.

"No reason."

Now Owen was enraged. Spinning, he forcefully grabbed John by the arm threw him against the wall wrapping his hand around his neck. John never actually realized how strong Owen was. In truth, he wasn't, but just thinking of Tosh and where she was now all because of this man gave him the strength he so needed. Owen tightened his grip on John's neck as John began to gag and choke. Owen used the wall for leverage and John's feet rose off of the ground.

"You and I both know that that is complete bullshit!" Owen shouted the last part of his sentence, but other than that he spoke with a cold, calm demeanor, his teeth clenched. Now more than anything he wished he could feel how John shook and felt his gasp as he inflicted pain on this man, "Now, why'll we're nice and cozy why don't we start with what is the real reason you're here? Hmmm? The first time wasn't enough, you had to come back a second time? What do you think? Third time's a charm is that it? Haven't we suffered enough? Tosh's blood wasn't good enough? My affliction wasn't bad enough? Jack's pain? Come back to finish off Ianto? Or maybe Andy's caught your attention? How 'bout the girls? I saw you eyeing them up. If you go anywhere near them, so much as inflict any harm on any of them then I'll give you a cruel taste of the way I'm living now and then you'll really wish you were dead?"

The way he spoke made him sound psychotic, but he spoke from experience and truth. He spoke with complete malice and then lowered his voice and whispered in John's ear as the man writhed and struggled under his grip which was gradually tightening, "Ever been close to the darkness John? Tell me, is the color fading? Ever felt frozen to the bone and empty. Like living and asleep, only this sleep isn't as nice. There are no dreams only nightmares. Have you ever experienced that growing sense of dread? Have you?"

Owen released him and John fell to the ground gasping for breath. Owen's face did not change. He felt numb. No, he was numb. God, he was so numb.

"I'm sorry alright?" John gasped, "I'm sorry."

"There is one fact of life you should never question, John," Owen spoke still not moving, "The dead are cold. Oh, so very cold."

John looked up to Owen who looked down staring him straight in the eye, "So, don't mess with the dead man."


	5. The Captain and the Maid

**Hello just wanted to thank: bbmcowgirl, Dawn M Duval, tvnut89, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, GossipGirl17, Perfect Pirate Captain, FlowerFairy30, and MythStar Black Dragon**

* * *

Just behind closed eyelids, both could feel the memory of it all lurking…

The summer of 1869 was drawing to a close, but Captain Jack Harkness liked the feel of the hot wind on his face. Sweet wind that only came around once every season. Back on Boeshane Peninsula the winds were always this sweet. He liked it. He missed it. He took it in enjoying the moment of peace that he had not felt for a long time.

"Captain," called Emily Holroyd's voice from the door.

And then it was gone, he thought miserably to himself. He opened his eyes and turned to the woman leaning against the door looking at him with that smirk of arrogance.

"See something you like?" he flirted excellently hiding any emotions, for he knew she was trying to read him.

He was only too good at it now. While he worked for them he never once let on about anything, let him know what he thought and what they didn't know though they eagerly asked whether it was politely or with those little torture devices they had cooked up.

Emily only grinned and gestured him inside. His insides turned every time she smiled. In his opinion she should just really keep her mouth closed.

He was led into the secret entrance of Torchwood and into the office of Alice Guppy who sat finishing up some paperwork. Emily stood in the doorway with her arms folded. Jack took a seat in the chair opposite as she finished writing something and put it into a folder. It was only after this did she recognize Jack's presence.

"We have a new assignment for you," she told him in all seriousness.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Alice moved some of the papers around to locate a folder. She picked it up and handed it to Jack who took it rather reluctantly, "There has been rift activity by Llandaff. Rumors about the dead coming back to life, but it's rare to witness. It is believed that a man named Mr. Sneed is behind it. He owns the local funeral parlor. He hides it though, always keeps on top of it before anyone can really prove it."

"So, what? You want me to do a local check for necrophilia," he answered sarcastically

He opened the file and read through the facts about Mr. Sneed. There was face description with it, but no picture.

"We want you to get close. Find out what you can. The thing is he is a very quiet, reserved man."

"So, how do you expect me to get close without it looking suspicious," he argued.

He could think of a few ways, but he wanted to hear their suggestions considering they were the brains of this whole operation.

"He has an assistant. Her name is Gwyneth. We believe she knows more than a thing or two about the whole situation and she will be a lot easier to get close to then Mr. Sneed himself. That's your mission."

Jack flipped past Mr. Sneed's papers and came across those of Gwyneth's. There was a picture included. Now this was a person who should smile more often. She had dark hair and wore a maid's outfit. What really entranced him though were her eyes. They were a pair of stunning beauties. Yeah, his usual flirting with everything self thought, he won't mind this mission.

"Bring us results by the end of the month. **That** should be long enough to get the job done," Alice smirked at the double innuendo and stared for a few seconds.

Jack only smirked and put the folder back on the desk ignoring the remark.

"I'll see you in a month then. We both will," he spoke and patted his front area once in response to her innuendo as he exited the office.

Alice and Emily's eyes roamed over his arse as he left and both smiled at each other.

"I love when that man walks into a room," Emily stated smiling and walked forward taking a seat on top of the desk.

Alice beamed back with a suggestive waggling of eyebrows.

* * *

Gwyneth walked past the many fleeting people on the soft summer day just coming to an end. The sunset was beautiful overhead and she would have loved to just stop and enjoy it if not for her appointment ahead. She was not in her usual maid's attire as it was her day off. She wore a simple dress. One of no elegance, but proper in form.

She walked with care hoping no one would notice how much of a rush she was actually in. She was both terrified and excited as to what she would find. She had been to spiritualists and tablewrappers before, but this one COULD supposedly help her.

She stopped in front of a small pub. Normally, she considered it shameful to go into such a place, but she was desperate for answers and this was the only way to do it. She looked behind her before entering. Someone was watching her. She could feel someone's eyes on her and it sent shivers down her spine. She gulped and before she could regret it she slipped inside.

Captain Jack Harkness stood on the other side of the road and watched her enter the dirty old pub. Now that was his type of girl, the thought of liquor sounding so appealing. No. Ever since he joined Torchwood he has been trying to clean up his act. Drinking himself to death wouldn't get him to the Doctor any faster.

He crossed the street carefully and entered the very same pub Gwyneth had entered before and took a look around. She was sat in a booth seemingly waiting for someone. He sat nearby, but not close enough so she could identify him. She was even prettier in person.

He needed to think this through carefully. Would she shoo him, if he sat himself down next to her? Would she object to his introduction?

"Can I get you anything sir," a barmaid asked.

How much could one drink hurt, he thought to himself, "Beer, please."

He winked and smirked at her. She nodded and moved along on her way her cheeks turning red. Still got it, he thought. He looked back to where Gwyneth sat and this time she wasn't alone. He moved in closer trying to hear as much as possible without grabbing their attention. The person sitting opposite her was also only a little too familiar.

"I was told that you can help me?" Gwyneth told the little brown headed psychic girl.

The little girl began to place cards on the table, but she did not turn them over.

"No, I don't think you understand. I didn't come here to be told my fortune," Gwyneth smiled.

"No, I know what you came for," the little girl answered turning over a card, "You have been blessed with the gift of clairvoyance, but even so your sight is rather dimmed."

Gwyneth stared wide eyed at the younger girl, "What should I do?"

"You mustn't fear it. It is nothing that can be helped," the girl turned another card over and looked to the older woman, "You will learn that in time and through time. You will pass on through the years lingering through time itself. It is something you can't escape."

"But why me? I am a simple assistant. There is nothing special about me. I didn't choose it."

"But it chose you. The rift. Time chose you because of your will and passion. Your mind's ability. Your empathy," she flipped a third card over and spoke slowly, "He chose you because of your eyes. They look right through him."

"Him?" Gwyneth questioned.

"Another thing that time won't let you escape from," the little girl answered.

"Can I get you anything dear?" a barmaid asked Gwyneth.

"No, thank you," Gwyneth turned to her for just a second and then back to the little girl who no longer sat there.

She sighed. Well that was a fat load of help that was. She turned catching the eye of a rather handsome man who was watching her and a shiver ran down her spine. She ignored him just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Gwyneth stood to leave. She began to make her way to the door, but a drunken man knocked into her.

"Well, hello, there," he began to eye her up and down.

"Yes and goodbye," she answered trying to make her way back for the door, but the man wasn't having any of it.

"What do you say you and I get out of here together and find a more comfortable spot, yeah?"

His breath was disgusting. It made her want to gag and all she wanted to do was get back to her safe little shed located behind the parlor, maybe do a little sewing and do a little thinking about what the little girl had said.

"How about only if you still feel the same when your sober and become acquainted with the term morals," she answered in a non-threatening and hurried voice.

"Hey," he held her arm and she began to panic, but did her best not to let it show, "Did you just give me lip?"

"I think you would know the difference between lip and a decline of invitation. For one thing lip is much more soft and enjoyable, however the young lady is not interested, so I suggest you back off,"the same rather handsome man who caught her eye before walked over.

Gwyneth blushed at his use of words. He definitely did not come from these parts. There was something different about him. He was a man out of his time, she automatically thought, but as she tried to read him, she felt blocked.

He could feel her gaze penetrating. No doubt her gift was strong. That explained one part of the mystery. Gwyneth was a psychic. That however did not explain why there were dead people walking around Cardiff.

"Sir, I believe the lady and I was having a conversation that you were not included in," the drunken, fat man spoke still holding on to her arm.

"Well, now it does," Jack challenged.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" the two men were face to face and Jack noted that the man had brought friends who stood and prepared for a fight.

Jack threw his beer into the man's face who in turn punched at him. Jack however ducked and the drunken man hit a barmaid instead, the drinks she carried spilling all over as she hit the ground. The drunken man looked in horror as he realized what he had done. The woman yelled for someone and before anything else could be done a bar fight had broken out.

Jack stood from his position and grabbed Gwyneth's hand as drinks flown about the room, fallen women yelled in fear, drunken men hit at each other biting and bruising as many as possible. The physical connection was all she needed to break through his psychic defenses. Jack and Gwyneth ducked as a glass shattered against the wall and then he led her out a back entrance both running to get out.

They stumbled out of the back entrance and ran down the alleyway. They ran past people in the street who gasped in horror as Jack pushed past them. All the while Jack was smiling at the adrenaline rush. The feeling of Gwyneth's hand in his was relaxing. For a few minutes he felt like he wasn't in this thing alone. It explained why the Doctor had a tendency to grab Rose's hand when the chase began. It meant that if they went down they were at least going down together.

Jack had to give her props. For a woman who never ran through a crowd to run away from a bar brawl in her life she kept up fairly well. He wouldn't have minded going down with her by his side any day. He finally slowed them up a small alley when he felt they were safe.

Jack put his hands on his thighs taking deep breaths a smile still plastered on his face. Gwyneth held her chest as she tried to ingest as much air as she could.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She only nodded her head trying to regain her voice as everything that had just happened past through her mind. She never thought that in her whole life something like that would ever happen to her. She was brought up a good lady. She didn't go to bars let alone be the cause of a bar fight only to be saved by a strange man. And not only was she involved, but he held her hand. Something like that was sacred. Only a man who courted her would be allowed such a privilege. Her mother would tsk her until the sun burned out.

But she liked the way his hand had felt. She thought she would double over in giggles as they ran through the streets. She even allowed a small grin to cross her features. She saw that the man was smiling, also. It was only then that her smile disappeared and she remembered what was going on and a rush of memories that weren't her own swept through her. She could read him now through their physical connection.

"A lot more lively on this side aren't they," he winked coming to his full height.

"I really wouldn't know. I don't usually go to pubs, "she answered putting her arm down and also coming to her full height, "Thank you for saving me from that man, sir. I very much appreciate it."

She began to walk away, back into the streets only for him to run up and walk with her pace.

"Would you mind if I walked with you a bit?" he asked in his ever so charming voice, "It would be an honor to walk with a lady as beautiful as yourself."

Gwyneth blushed profusely and didn't look at him as they continued walking, passing shops and other people in the process, "Good sir, you've already had the pleasure of running with me. A walk would be a little too slow for you don't you think?"

"Not only beautiful, but wise also I see," Jack took notice, "Yes, as a matter a fact. I love a good run. Nothing better especially in the summer when the children are out to play, a time of pure innocence, but I like walking better. You get to notice all the things you pass when you run not to mention it is also a nicer way of getting to know someone."

"I believe you already know what you need to know about me, Mr. Harkness, and that isn't even you're real name is it?" she turned to him accusing.

She didn't like his game. He was playing dumb not to mention she could read his intentions fully well. The moment he grabbed her hand she knew enough to stay away. But then again she felt as though she could trust him. She wanted to put her entire faith in him while keeping him a distance.

Jack took a step back and looked at her, no really looked at her. Definitely different, he noted.

"I'm sorry, sir," she told him suddenly her expression changing, "But I really must be going."

She began to walk again, but he continued next to her.

"May I ask what you know?"

"Enough."

"Enough?"

She didn't know all the facts then, he assumed.

"Do you know why I am here?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you know who sent me?"

She didn't answer.

"So, do you know what I did in the past twenty-four hours?" Now he was having fun with her.

She didn't answer, but blushed immensely and gasped as rather vivid, erotic, shameful images came to mind. Jack grinned. She was relieved when they finally stood in front of Mr. Sneed's funeral parlor

"Listen, I know that I don't come off as the nicest of men," he stopped her by grabbing her hand again. Gwyneth's breath hitched in her throat at the contact and he immediately removed it, but she still remained listening and looking at him, "I can help you. Not completely, but I would understand better than anyone in this time. I want to be given the chance to earn your trust."

"You want to know what's going on?"

"Is there something going on that I would want to know about?" he countered.

"No."

"But you know that I know something."

She didn't answer.

"You're a psychic," he said suddenly.

"You're from the future," she blurted and then covered her mouth.

He grinned as she just confirmed his statement. He'd have to be more careful around her and keep his psychic block up.

"We both have secrets. Not so different after all huh?"

_Tense._ The word ran through her mind, but it wasn't her own thoughts_. Your relationship will always be tense and awkward._ They sounded like that of a little girl's in fact.

She looked at him, her mouth firm as she went to make leave again, "I have to go."

"I want to know you," his hand stopped her, it was soft and she had to close her eyes to regain her concentration.

"You want to know something, but it isn't me," she told him.

"No. I want to know _you_. You can trust me," he said in all seriousness, "One date?"

"A what?"

"A day of your accompaniment."

She looked into his eyes. He willed his expression to express that of utmost honesty. He wanted her to believe him. He wanted her to so much believe him that he actually believed him.

She wanted to trust him too. It was first instinct. She felt drawn to him. _Him_. She only nodded and went to take out the key to the front door.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"I believe you already know it, sir," she answered quietly.

"I would like to hear it from your mouth," he said softly.

She looked at him again trying to find some kind of deceitful trait in him. But when she looked all she could see was life. This man glowed with it. And he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His psychic defenses still stood. She would have to find out in time.

"Gwyneth," she told him.

"Does everyone call you that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you be angry if I called you Gwyn? Shorter, saves time."

"Whatever you wish, sir."

"No, I want to call you what you want to be called," he told her and she could feel her lips tugging into a small smile though she did what she had to, to hide it.

No one ever wanted to hear her opinion and here this man was asking what she wanted to do, "Gwyn is just fine," she answered.

"My name is Jack."

"I know Mr. Harkness."

"No. Please. Not Mr. Harkness or sir. Just Jack. Call me Jack," he told her.

He was giving her a look that made her just wanted to melt and throw herself on him. Her mother would put her to shame for such thoughts, but with this man it was different. She never felt like this before and surely it must be a crime.

"Alright Jack," she told him.

A shiver went down his spine. He liked the Welsh lilt in her voice when she said his name. It was soothing and comforting in a way.

"Have a good afternoon Gwyn," he told her as he began to walk back down the street, "And I'll be seeing you again."

She nodded and closed the door behind her. As soon as she entered, she shut the door and leaned against it allowing herself to smile fully. Her heart was pounding. This man had done things she would never have once believed as she ran what she remembered through her mind. He was very handsome man indeed and he made her stomach just jump. She even giggled a bit savoring the memory of what just happened and what might happen.

"Gwyneth," Mr. Sneed called.

And then it was ruined, she thought miserably to herself.

* * *

He caught her on days when she would run an errand for Mr. Sneed or when she had a day off. Somehow always being in the right place at the right time. They never actually got that "date" that Jack suggested, but he made up for it by seeing her as much as possible. He sometimes came by every Tuesday with the butcher's boy. Of course she'd never let Mr. Sneed know.

Jack would question her about what was going on and she never answered directly. But he didn't just see her for questions. After a while he just plain liked seeing her and would talk to her about things like memories, emotions he once felt, people he had met, though he never spoke of the Doctor and Rose. He wanted to, but some nagging feeling in the back of his mind held him back. But he was comfortable with her and she seemed to like listening.

"You would have loved it. The colors dancing on the horizons," he looked at her, "The most beautiful thing you have ever seen."

She smiled at him and looked away, "I'm sure it was."

She liked when he talked freely to her. She liked being with him in general. Every time he so much as brushed her hand she had the urge to capture his. It was more than like she assumed. She loved him. She just hated when he always returned to questioning her though.

"So, why is the dead coming back to life?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Liar."

A month had come and gone, November blooming. His stay at the local inn was comfortable and Gwyn was always telling him interesting things to do here. He would tell her they would be even more interesting if he was doing them with her. She would blush and walk away.

But he needed answers and it was on one particular day that he got them only to wish he had never gotten them at all.

"Sir, I must go."

"Sir? You said you'd call me Jack," he said wrapping his arm around a pole coming to face her.

"Jack, I must go," she grinned trying to walk away from this man only for him to follow her once more.

"What do you know about the dead coming back to life?"

"I'm useless. You can ask Mr. Sneed yourself and he will tell you the exact same thing. I know nothing."

"You're lying."

"You're a masochist," it slipped out and she covered her mouth with her hand.

He only laughed. Every now and then he purposely let the psychic defense drop and let her hear some very naughty things. She hated him for it and told him countless times to stop. He only answered when she gave him some answers.

"On a rare occasion," he beamed.

"Jack, how many times have I asked-"

"-how are the dead coming back to life?" he badgered.

She sighed and stopped, grabbing his full attention, "I don't know exactly. The angels have something to do with it."

"The angels?"

"That's what I call them. Sometimes they speak to me, entering the bodies without notice. We don't know how it works."

"But no one gets hurt?"

"The person is already dead. We keep it under control Mr. Sneed and I. There, I answered your question after I don't know how long you've been stalking me. Now, please," she reasoned with him.

"Gwyn, this shouldn't be happening," he pestered and she could feel frustration building.

"And what am I suppose to do about it?"

"Can you stop it?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"What do these angels look like?"

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I-" she stopped as she saw it. Jack stared at her as her eyes widened. She grabbed his hand and spoke slowly, "I-"

"What do you see?"

She was silent.

"Gwyn?"

"A man is coming. He will save us."

"Who is the man?"

"He flies a blue box. Doctor, but Doctor Who? And she travels with him. A girl of blonde and beautiful. Oh, she was beautiful," she looked at him, "And you loved them both."

Jack suddenly remembered something Rose and the Doctor said when they were in Cardiff in the twenty-first century, when they met Margaret the Slitheen, when Mickey came to visit.

"_Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. it's invisible, but it's like an earthquake void between different dimensions."_

"_The rift was healed back in 1869-"_

"_-thanks to a girl named Gwyneth because these creatures called the Gelth were using the rift as a Gateway, but she saved the world and closed it!"_

He let go of her hand and took a step back. She looked at him, blinking her eyes coming out of the trance.

"Is something wrong Jack?"

He was speechless. The Doctor was coming. The key year 1869. He was coming. This was Gwyneth. THE Gwyneth who would save them all from…but what happened to her? He only knew part of the story.

"I have to go," he told her quickly.

"Jack?"

"I just…I have to…"

He ran up the street far away from her as he could get stopping in an alleyway. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. The last time he felt this hurt was when he was abandoned on Satellite 5. It took ten seconds for it all to sink in and when it did he couldn't control himself. He kicked at a wagon cart, trash, the wall and anything he could find lying close by. He yelled and cried out in frustration at the thought. God, what happened to her?"

Several people passing ran from the alleyway to leave him. He glared at them and continued his rampage until he finally slouched against the wall. What he wouldn't give for a drink right now. Anything to get her out of his mind. Anything to get them out of his mind.

He knew what was going on now. The Gelth inhabited the bodies of the dead. In the next two months it will increase. The Doctor will meet up with Charles Dickens sometime in December, he didn't remember when. Gwyneth would meet Rose and the Doctor and they would help put a stop to it. Not Torchwood. Not him.

And Emily and Alice would want that information. They would want the Doctor. They want a report!

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. What if Gwyn died? Is that how she saved the world? When the Doctor came would she be killed, so that everyone else may live? That thought hurt him more than ever and his eyes glistened at the thought of losing her. The thought of never getting to see her ever again, never getting to hear her laugh, never getting to see her blush when he made a typical Jack Harkness joke, never getting to see her smile. Or those eyes that captured him. That manipulated him and controlled him absolutely. She knew him better then he knew himself, the first person since the Doctor and Rose that he could connect with only to have her taken away by the only other two people he could connect with.

But it is more than a connection, isn't it Jack, he told himself. No, you fell in love with her.


	6. What happens in 1869 stays in 1869

**Thanks to: Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, Perfect Pirate Captain, Lutherian, bexy34, Flowerfiary30, queenfluffernutter, tvnut89, Dawn M Duval, and CryssieM for the fantastic reviews. **

Jack threw the report on Alice's desk. She stopped her writing and looked up unenthusiastically. She folded her hands and finally acknowledged his presence.

"Complete your mission I see," she said scooping up the papers that had fallen out when he threw the report, "A little late with that report considering you've been back for three weeks now, but tell me in your own words. What happened?"

"There was a rift fragment that was letting loose spirits of the past which were inhabiting deceased corpses in Mr. Sneed's funeral parlor. Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed were scared locals who believed they needed a reason to cover it up. I repaired the rift fragment, but it will take approximately a month for it to fully heal."

"Really?"

"Yes, basically."

Alice grinned, "Well done, then. Captain. Now here is your next assignment."

"Joy."

"We've been working on something for awhile," said Alice standing up and walking over to a jar sitting on top of a file cabinet. She took out a small little white pill and held it up for Jack to see.

"We call it retcon. Depending upon the dosage of our key compound B67 it should wipe away a certain amount of memory."

"And just how do you know how many milligrams are needed to wipe away that amount of memory?" he asked.

She smiled wryly, "Experimentation."

Jack's face expression darkened as she said that, "And what would you like me to do."

"Well since you personally took care of the walking dead situation, Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed have no reason to have any recollection of the last few months."

"You want me to erase their memories?"

"Yes."

Jack hated the idea. Ever since the time agency stole two years of his memory, he wished never to inflict that kind of treatment on any one, even his own enemies. Alright, so maybe some of his enemies, but that wasn't the point. He didn't want Gwyn to forget him.

"It's one thing if they're traumatized by the event, but to just erase part of someone's life-"

"-Torchwood new procedure. It keeps people quiet, so they can continue on with their lives in blissful ignorance."

Jack was quiet trying to absorb all of this. Alice moved forwards, taking his hand she placed two retcon pills in it, "That should be enough. One for each. You will distribute the pills."

She stared him down. He stared at her glaring for a moment, the thought of Gwyneth running through his mind. He only nodded and then left the room with Alice watching his retreating form. The door closed behind him with a thud only to reveal Emily who stood just behind it.

"You will follow him and make sure he completes the mission?" Alice spoke.

"But of course," she smiled and also exited.

* * *

Jack sat in the pub his hand holding the glass with care. He took his liquor like he took most of his lovers, rough and with need. He kept the retcon pills on the table and continually stared at them, but he wasn't worried about that.

He knew for a fact that he would not retcon Mr. Sneed or Gwyneth. He knew for a fact that more dead should be coming alive more than ever and only Gwyneth could stop it. He knew for a fact that he had not seen Gwyn since that day when she made the prediction and he missed her terribly.

It had been about three weeks, maybe more. The date drawing ever closer to December. She probably hated him. Hell, he hated him. He made it seem as though he just used her and technically he did, but…he didn't want her to think of him like that. He couldn't get her out of his mind and it hurt knowing that he might lose her.

But, he knew that the Doctor and Rose were coming. He just needed to keep Torchwood away and make sure they did not interfere in this time. But what if he did? Time was always getting rewritten. Maybe he could…

"Jack Harkness, don't even think about it," the little girl yelled and sat beside him taking his hand in hers.

He tried to pull it away, but he found that he couldn't. The room was spinning and it seemed no one noticed.

"Time is a sacred thing," she spoke calmly now as compared to her announcing arrival. She drew a line with her finger and blood slid from the cut, "Once interfered it cannot be healed. You of all people should know that."

"What happens to Gwyneth?" he hissed,

"The one you seek will not appear to you until a century has turned. Do not cross paths too early."

"Can I save her?"

"Only to destroy the lives of others?" she questioned, she moved her hand over the wound again and it closed not even making a scar, "She lingers Jack. The rift chose her at a young age to carry hidden ancient secrets of its core. She was made to hold time just as you were made to be fixated in it. You only meet her when you begin to forget… so enjoy her now while she still stands."

"Forget what?" he asked.

She began to walk away, but he wasn't having any of it. He went to grab her arm, but a man cut in front of him and she was out of sight. Jack grunted in anger and banged his fist on the table. If this was the situation he was faced with then he just needed to confirm something before it all went to shit. He quickly paid off his tab, grabbed the retcon pills, pulled his cape over and made for the door.

* * *

Jack paid off the carriage that took him to Llandaff and thanked him. The clouds were forming overhead and it was most likely going to rain soon. It was late. There were very few people out on this cold day. You could not compare this fall breeze to the summer one.

He walked down a few streets until he came across Mr. Sneed's funeral parlor. He did a turn around the back and found Gwyneth's small shed. It wasn't very big looking, but big enough for a person to recline in and escape to if need be. She was probably asleep now. He never actually went to her resting place. Normally he would come around Tuesday's with the butcher's boy at the back entrance to the funeral parlor itself.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The drizzling of the rain had already started. He knocked again and light seemed to flare from beneath the door. He actually felt his breath stop as the knob was being turned. It opened to reveal Gwyn dressed in a white night gown with her hair out. He liked her hair out.

"Sir!" she said in surprise.

"I know it's a ghastly hour, as you nineteenth century people would put it, but I need to talk to you. Can I come in? It's starting to rain," he said.

She bit her lip and reluctantly nodded gesturing him inside. She wrapped her arms around herself and flushed red because of her attire. She was dressed in her white night gown. Jack shook off the drops on him and stood with his back to her. The room was fairly small. A nice small bed with the covers undone in the corner with a night stand next to it. A small closet in which her clothes hung in and a mirror hanging on the wall next to.

"You shouldn't be here, sir" she told him.

"I needed to see you."

"I hope it wasn't out of guilt, sir, you were doing your job. Torchwood's job."

He turned to her, "How do you know about Torchwood? I never said or gave off-"

"You had a vulnerable moment after our last encounter. I know a lot more than most credit me with, sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"It's proper to, sir," she told him not daring to look at him until the last possible moment.

"How can you be so calm? I hurt you. I left you as soon as I got what I wanted and you know what is going to happen don't you? In the future?" he accused striding forwards as she in turn took a few steps back, "After what I did and what you've seen your just standing there like it's no big fucking deal!"

She flinched at his choice of words.

"What is it you expect of me, sir?"

"I want to know what's going through your mind right this very second. You have the ability to invade mine when given the chance, but I have no idea what's going on in yours. You're cold Gwyn. You act as though nothing bothers you, always hiding your emotions. How can you be so calm right now?!"

He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at what he knew was going to happen to her and in less than two months. If he wasn't careful he could think of a few things that could happen even so beforehand.

"Did you just come here to yell at me?" she questioned.

"So that's it. You don't fucking care at all. Are you trying to tell me that you don't feel anything for me at all?"

Her eyes were wet and she could barely look at him, "This isn't right. You should go."

"Nothing?" he repeated.

"You're drunk and irrational, sir."

"Let me tell you something Gwyn," he grabbed her hand and squeezed it twining his fingers through it, remembering this moment, "You are the first person I've met who's seen the real me and isn't afraid. So many images going through your mind, but you shook it off just as well when most would run from me. You were someone I felt comfortable being with. It felt right for me for the first time in a long time. After all the shit I've been through I thought living was a curse, but you gave me a reason to live again. You did that. You, an average human who looked right through me with those eyes. Those goddamn eyes. The minute I saw you I knew you were different and not just because of your clairvoyance, but because of your understanding, you're so beautiful human nature and ability to see the world around you. To see me."

There were tears sliding down her cheeks as he let past memories surface in her mind. Beautiful and sad images along with all the things he was saying. She felt out of character. The things around her no longer felt proper, but backward.

He paused taking a deep breath before speaking his last words to her, "And with this I just have to ask how can you not see that I am completely and utterly… in love with you."

She was silent as what he said sunk in. She wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him the exact same thing. What did he think? That she did not feel for him? That she did not care and love him back just as much? When he did not come to see her for the past three weeks, she was heartbroken. She almost entered the pub where they first met and asked for him, but stayed away when she saw the same drunken man. She wanted to stand by this man until the end of the world, but she knew of his immortality, where he was from, the knowledge he carried, the things he had seen and done.

_There will always be forces keeping you apart_. The words ran through her mind, but they weren't her own thoughts. _There will always be forces keeping you apart though your meetings are meant to be. _The word's sounded like the little girl's in fact.

"It doesn't matter," he spoke removing his hand from hers with the retcon enclosed in her palm. He sighed putting on a strong face again and calmly spoke "I was supposed to retcon you so you wouldn't remember the last three months. You and Mr. Sneed. Torchwood thinks I've fixed the problem though I can only promise you it's going to get worse. Know that my first obligation is to protect you from Torchwood, Alice and Emily. If they found out you were psychic they would find you and use you. If anyone asks, anyone at all, you don't know me. You never knew me. My name has never touched your ears before. This is the last time I'm going to see you Gwyn and I just thought that you should hear it from me and not through what you see."

His hand was touching her cheek. She closed her eyes as quiet tears trickled down them landing on Jack's hand, "Goodbye Gwyn."

He removed his hand and walked around her. He opened the door. The rain was heavy now as he heard it pound the ground. He took one last look at her form before leaving.

Gwyn stood there trying to absorb everything. It was all too fast and then not fast enough. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. She would never see him again after this. If he did he would only put her in danger or so he told her. But he loved her. She had never felt the true love of someone for a long time. Not since her parents death.

Without thinking she ran out the door in her nightgown the rain automatically drowning her the moment she stepped outside. She didn't care that her feet would be cut by the rough ground below. This was something she felt compelled to have to do. She ran straight picking up her gown, so it did not drag in the mud. She turned the corner and saw him just ahead. She caught up to him quickly as the rain began to stretch harder and thunder started.

She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, just as wet as she was. He looked at her his face a mixture of emotions.

Just then, she slapped him across the face. Her mouth set, stubborn and angry. Her breathing was loud in her own ears. That was for leaving her heartbroken for three weeks. Nothing and now all this time he had the nerve to tell her that he loved her. She hated him for it. Hated him almost as much as she loved him.

He turned his face around his expression changing to that of irritation as he stared at her. She went to hit him again, but he caught her wrist and she struggled to free her arm.

_Struggle_. The word ran through her mind, but again the voice was that of a little girl's. _You will always challenge the other and it will always be a struggle whether it is for control of events, decisions or emotions._

A silent struggle it was. He held her firmly and hard enough. He was sure her wrist would be red with the way he was holding it, but she wasn't whimpering so it could not have been that hard. She gasped with one final try to get him to release her arm, but it was of no use. Somehow in all her struggling he had managed to pull her closer and she could practically feel his ragged breath on her face. She looked into his icy blues. He had claimed her eyes were entrancing, but then why oh why was she so absorbed in his?

She had no idea what she was doing and she had never done something like this before, but she initiated it.

She moved her head forward and kissed him putting all her emotions and love for this man into it. His response was immediate as he kissed back just as hard. He released her wrist as his hands began to tangle in her dripping, long hair and pulled her closer so she was flush against him. She wanted to draw back just as much as she wanted to be closer. Her first instinct was to put her arms around his neck. His tongue moved in her mouth and the sensation made her moan.

She had never kissed someone quite like this before and this was a whole new experience, but she learned quickly. She copied his movements and in turn it earned her a groan from him. He bit down on her lips softly in response. All of this made her skin tingle and arousal form in her. Her mother would put her to shame, but to hell with it all. All she could think of was this man right now.

He had waited so long for this. Everyone here was so full of morals, she being one of them. He had fantasized about what it would have been like to kiss her and it wasn't disappointing. Not in the slightest. Even in the cold drizzling rain, he felt warmed by her presence.

He explored her mouth memorizing everything. Her every movement. Her every sound. How it felt like when she touched the back of his neck. Remembering this because it was something that would never happen again. The thunder that was raging outside was nothing comparing to the loud thundering of his heart as he held her in his arms. His hands moving from her hair to her waist trying to bring her as close as possible.

They forgot the world around them. They didn't care about the rain, they didn't care about the thunder or the lightening that could strike at any moment or the cold they were probably going to get if they stayed in those wet clothes any longer. Flashes erupted from the night sky, but still they held on to each other, drowning in each other rather than the rain.

Emily watched from the shadows as the rain dropped down. She had lost him after he left Torchwood headquarters and after talking to a man at a pub discovered he came here. She expected to find him up in a motel with some random bloke after quickly doing his job. What she didn't expect was to find the Captain and a maid kissing each other as thought their lives depended on it and considering Captain Jack Harkness couldn't die that was saying a lot. Her lips curled into a smile as she thought of what she was going to report to headquarters. Now, this was going to be interesting, but the question was whether or not Gwyn would forget it after this night.

Gwyn only pulled away when she felt something hard and almost throbbing rub up against her leg through the wet and light material of her nightgown. His psychic defenses had dropped again and she saw very explicit images and fantasies running through her mind from him of them together, in bed, naked and in several different positions. The thoughts were intoxicating and tempting, but she wasn't that type of girl. A kiss was one thing. What he had in mind was something else entirely.

He had tried to control himself while he kissed her, tried to convince himself that this was enough, but as she deepened their kiss he only found himself wanting her more and more.

"I'm sorry," he told her, his eyes closed momentarily.

Her face was still close to his as she tried to catch her breath. Her lips were swollen with his attention.

"It's okay," she told him.

She would never. It was just something that wasn't done and she wouldn't, not before she was appropriately married, no matter how much those images had aroused her.

"You should go," he told her, he was looking at her now while feelings of happiness and sadness ran through him.

She nodded, but before she made to leave, using his shoulder for leverage she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

He looked at her. Everything inside him lit up at those words. He knew she meant it. She wasn't just saying it. She was not the type to go around kissing men who told her things like that, but she did for him because she honestly loved him.

He watched her retreating figure disappear around the corner back to her shed. If he had come around he would find her leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. He sighed and turned walking deeper into the fog of rain remembering that final moment.

As she leaned against the wall her heart hammering in her chest, tears seeped down her face. This was the last time she would ever be able to see him. She let them flow freely, so no one would be able to tell the difference with the rain and all. She could feel her heart breaking inside remembering all the fun times they spent together. She took a few deep breaths before finally heading the rest of the way back to the shed to change into some warm clothes, lay on her bed and remember what it was like to be with him if only for a few seconds.

* * *

**December 25, 1869**

Gwyneth stood in the stables trying to break the ice with an ice pick for their horse, Samson who was calmly resting. It had gotten so cold. How she longed for the autumn of 1869 with all her heart.

"Merry Christmas, Gwyn," said a voice.

It took her a few seconds to process whose voice it was. She raised herself up. Her back to him and finally looked to see Jack standing there with a smile on his face as he looked at her. He looked just as handsome as ever.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," she smiled.

She couldn't help it. Just seeing his face gave her butterflies every time. How he missed that smile. She looked just as beautiful as the day he first met her. He was glad she was still here. This was the key month. He just wish he knew when the exact date was when the Doctor would strike.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still smiling however, "I thought Torchwood-"

"-Yes, well they're off my case for awhile. I was able to cover up rift readings, so I doubt they'll be coming over this way. I thought since it was safe why not say hello to my gal once more," he grinned walking towards her.

"I'm glad you came. I actually missed your badgering," she smiled.

"I assume no one's asked about…"

"There was one lady, on my way to pick up supplies for Mr. Sneed. She asked if I knew anyone by the name of Captain Jack Harkness. I told her I never heard of you before in my life."

"Good. Just out of curiosity was she a blonde or a brunette?"

"Blonde."

"Hmph," he stated as he thought of Emily, "Anyways I got you a Christmas gift," he said taking a little box out of his pocket.

"You really didn't need to do anything like that."

He shook his head and gave her the box. She raised an eyebrow and then opened it. Inside there was a silver chain with a little circle designed locket on it. She took it from the box and looked at it with admiration.

"Jack, it's beautiful," she told him, "You really didn't have…this…I could never…"

"Shhh," he told her chuckling at her stunned reaction. He walked around her taking the necklace from her hand he placed it around her neck."

"You look beautiful," he told her and she blushed.

No matter how long she had known him she would never get use to the way he charmed her. Before she could think it through she leaned up and kissed him ever so lightly. Jack went to deepen the kiss when…

"Gwyneth!" Mr. Sneed's voice called from within with urgency, "Gwyneth, get down here right now, we've got another one!"

She jumped at the sound of her name and looked towards the entrance of the funeral parlor, "Jack, I should-"

"-it's okay. I should probably be going too," he told her taking her hand in his, "I'm just glad I got to see you."

She looked at the ground entwining her fingers with his, "I'm going to miss you. When do you think you'll be able to get away again with Torchwood getting suspicious?"

"I'm not so sure. Soon I hope," he told her though he knew he was probably never going to see her again for real this time.

"You're lying," she told him.

"That's not fair," he said letting go of her hand.

He sighed and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her as he breathed into the crook of her neck. They just held onto each other for a few minutes in silence. He let go and looked at those eyes one last time.

"I'll miss you too," he told her, "Don't forget to-"

"-I won't tell anyone about you. I know."

"If they find out you remember and your psychic-"

"-I know, Jack. I've seen what they've done to you, now haven't I," as his memory played in her head as though it were her own, "I love you Jack."

He smiled at her, "Merry Christmas, Gwyn."

He placed a kiss on her cheek and began to walk away. She was just about to run after him when Mr. Sneed's voice caught her attention again.

"Gwyneth! Where are you girl? Gwyneth!"

She sighed and tucked the necklace into her front. Quickly she entered through the back door.

"Where've you been? I was shouting," he told her.

"I've been in the stables sir, breaking the ice for old Samson," she answered…

* * *

The Doctor and Rose they called themselves and they were there to help. As Gwyneth worked in the pantry. The one called Rose came to help her. Before she knew it they had gotten into a conversation that she only ever had with Jack, but this conversation was more female to female in a way.

"Oh, c'mon times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same," Rose asked after they had just had a conversation about skipping school and were now on the conversation of boys.

"I don't think so Miss," Gwyneth stated though a blush was creeping into her cheeks as she thought of Jack.

"Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your own someone," Rose said.

She thought of Jack. She would love to tell Rose about Jack, but these were people from the future who had yet to meet Jack so that she may meet him. Instead she did what he had asked of her. She lied.

"I suppose. There is one lad. Butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday," Jack used to come every Tuesday with the butcher, "Such a lovely smile on him."

He really did have a lovely smile on him.

"I like a nice smile. Good smile. Nice bum…"

* * *

"I'm not leaving her!" Rose cried.

"They're too strong," Gwyneth gasped.

"Remember that world you saw. Rose's world. All those people- none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift," the Doctor told her.

"I can't send them back, but I can hold them. Hold them in this place. Hold them here. Get out," Gwyneth took out a matchbox.

"You can't!" Rose tried to stop her, but the Doctor stopped her before she could stop Gwyneth.

"Leave this place," Gwyneth warned.

"Rose. Get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go…Come on, leave that to me," the man told herself. He touches her neck.

Gwen felt every bit of life drain out of her in that moment. His fingers on her neck. All of it gone. There was no pulse, but she wasn't dead. The rift was just letting her be. There was no darkness ahead. Just sleep. It would feel like dark at first, but then relax into sleep because the rift had chosen her. She lived through time.

"I'm sorry." he says and places a kiss on her forehead.

She could feel in scarred on her features forever and how she wished they were Jack's.

"Thank you," the Doctor told her.

He ran out and up the stairs. She could hear him running, the sound of a double beating of his hearts as he passed the boards. These were the people Jack loved and she needed to save them so that they might one day save him from himself and bring him back to her.

The running of his feet pounding. He was far enough and it was her time. She lit the match.

* * *

**Back at Torchwood minutes before…**

"Ma'am," Charles Gaskell, another Torchwood employee called to Alice, "I've just got word from a local in Llandaff. It seems they've spotted a big, blue box. It matches the description of that belonging to a certain Doctor."

All the blood rushed out of Alice's face, "Torchwood Protocol 01. Formation! Now!" , she yelled as she grabbed her coat and holstered a gun.

"Where's Jack?" Emily asked.

"How the bloody hell should I know where that man gets to," Alice answered too busy thinking about the possibilities of trying to capture the Doctor.

"Alice, you should take a look at this," Charles called.

"What?" Alice asked coming over.

"There was just a massive rift spike in that area."

"Where?"

"The funeral parlor."

"What?"

Charles showed her the readings and Alice looked over it with care, "But that's impossible. Jack fixed that problem."

"Also according to another source they just spotted more dead walking around Cardiff."

"The only way that would happen is if-"

"-Jack was lying," Emily put in, "He lied to us. He never fixed the problem."

Alice was fuming, "I want to know where he is right now and I want him down here immediately. Send someone to check out the local pub or something."

"No, I don't think he would go there. Not on Christmas Eve and especially not if the Doctor is around."

"You think he knows about the Doctor."

"I think he planned it along with that girl I told you about. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't really retcon her," Emily put in.

"I agree," Charles put in, "He's been monitoring the rift activity since he finished that case. What if there have been more energy spikes. What if he's been covering it up?"

" Alright, quickly. Charles, the carriage. We must get to Llandaff immediately," Alice rushed.

They stepped outside into the cool night air and quickly into the carriage. To them, it felt as though the horses were purposely moving slow because they couldn't get there fast enough.

Meanwhile Jack was roaming the streets of Cardiff when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning the corner he found a large blue police box.

"Hello old girl," he said to it.

She didn't remember him because technically she had never met him before. He went to touch it, anxious to feel the wood and feel of her once more, but he didn't. He dropped his hand. The Doctor was connected to the TARDIS and if Jack so much as touched it he'd probably mess up the timeline. He sighed.

And then it occurred to him. The Doctor was here. Rose was here. They were meant to meet Gwyneth which meant and if that was true then that also meant Torchwood was…

"Shit," he yelled out as he began at a full pace run.

He ran back. He ran to the square. A carriage was driving full pace and read Torchwood on the side. They were heading to the funeral parlor and he needed to stop them. He did the only thing he could think of though he knew it was going to hurt.

"Watch out!" Charles yelled, but Jack ran in front.

The horses nayed and kicked. Stalling and stopping in their tracks as they ran Jack over. The disturbance was too much for the horses and they were in chaos.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice climbed out along with Emily.

Jack gasped back into life and rolled out of the way of the horses. He picked himself off, turning his neck around and getting rid of the cricks he felt.

"You!" Emily accused, "And just why are you here."

"Same reason you are," he answered.

"To capture the Doctor then?"

"No. When are you going to get it through your heads that he is the very reason for your existence? He will save you."

"He is a threat to the empire as are you. Charles, arrest him," Alice told him as Charles came round behind holding his arms and a gun to his back, "You knew this was going to happen. You've been covering it up. It has something to do with that funeral parlor doesn't it?"

"Well I'd give you praise for figuring it out only your findings are a bit too late."

Emily punched him in the gut.

"Jack Harkness, you are warned. If the Doctor escapes you will pay severely," Alice told him.

"Along with that girl," Emily put in with a leer. Jack's expression darkened, "Oh, yes, Captain. We know all about that."

"If you so much as-"

His sentence was cut off with the sound of an explosion in the direction of…Jack gulped. Destruction wherever he went, that was his Doctor alright.

"Charles, stay here with him," Alice said as she and Emily began at a run in the direction of the explosion.

Jack freed his arms and twisted the gun to face in Charles direction, but instead of pulling the trigger he knocked it out of his hands fully and kneed him in the groin.

"Sorry," Jack told him as he scurried after Alice and Emily.

They were fast runners; he had to give them that. His legs weren't the only thing that was running though. Thoughts of Gwyneth had made their appearance. Was she alright? What happened? Was she involved in the explosion? Was she stuck in it?

He stopped as soon as he arrived. Alice and Emily along with him. They were at the back entrance. They watched as the flames consumed the funeral parlor.

"Get down!" Alice yelled as the top floor came crashing down and pieces of debris hit them.

The hit the ground and covered themselves. Alice covering Emily. Jack picked up his head and looked next to him. There searing hot and giving off a sort of temporary glow was the locket he gave Gwyn. He didn't need to be told twice as to what happened to her and his heart broke immediately.

He lifted himself up only to fall back onto his knees. His eyes wet and his face a portrait of anger. She was in there. She was dead. It took him a few minutes for it to sink in. She was dead. He yelled into the night his cheeks streaming tears. Just a few hours ago he was wishing her a Merry Christmas. Now he was staring at the flames that consumed.

"_Jack."_

The sound was a mere memory that echoed in the flames. He held the locket to his heart as a few more tears slid down his cheeks. He didn't move when Alice and Emily came up behind him. He didn't struggle when they placed the cloth of chemical against his mouth. He didn't let go of the locket as his figure fell to the ground into the inevitable darkness.

* * *

Jack woke up in a strange setting. He looked to his side to see a man sleeping next to him who was unfamiliar. He couldn't remember much of last night or the last few nights actually which meant one thing and one thing only. It must've been one hell of a party.

Jack pulled on his clothes and headed out of wherever he was making his way to the Torchwood facility. He shivered as he walked outside. Man, it was cold. It seemed like just yesterday it was the last days of summer.

"G'morning," Jack said smiling to Charles.

Charles nodded his head looking at him funnily. Jack sat his desk pulling up the latest paperwork that oddly enough had seemed to pile up.

"Hey, Charles what's the date?"

"December 26," Charles stating as he worked on his own thing.

"Really? Wasn't it September yesterday?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

Charles shrugged.

"_Jack."_

"You say something?" Jack asked.

"No. Are you feeling alright Jack?" Charles asked.

"Fine," he stated and then continued on in ignorance.

Charles stood from his station and walked to the office of Emily Holroyd who sat talking with Alice.

"I believe your plan has worked," he told them.

They gestured for him to shut the door quickly. He did.

"He doesn't remember the events of last night or that of several months. He really bought it."

"It was either that or charge him with treason and he's too much of a necessity. The thing that man did. All because of love," Emily snarled.

"Love is primitive and impossible in this job. He'll be alright. Just let him think what he wants to think and encourage him," Alice stated.

"What are we going to do about the case in general?" Charles asked.

"Hide it deep within the Torchwood Archives. Put in the significant details. Leave out the unnecessary ones," Alice said holding the necklace she had taken from Jack's hands and looking at it in a complete trance.

"Of course Ma'am," Charles told her, "Of course."


	7. Hart Harper Agreement

**Thanks to: tvnut89, Perfect Pirate Captain, Lady-Clark Weasley of Books, Dawn M Duval, Spamurai, FlowerFairy30, Pandora of Ithilien, ChryssieM, bexy34 and MythStar Black Dragon for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

Her eyes were wide. She was staring out into nothing as the vision she had seen not minutes before began to fade. Waves of heat still caressed her body, but was now slowly ascending into the atmosphere though she still held an afterglow. She was breathing, but barely. The shaking had stopped, but Gwen was in a trance. Ianto snapped his fingers in front of her trying to get her to look at him. To come back to him.

"Gwen?" he called.

She lay still in his arms and had not reacted for minutes.She just stared and it was scaring him.

"Martha? Owen? Jack? Anyone?," he tried the comms again.

And then she gasped, grabbing his arm and breathing heavily as though oxygen had long been deprived from her being. Like she had just felt death only to be thrown mercilessly back into life. He had seen the same look on Jack countless times. Ianto let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he looked upon the frightened, sweating creature before him.

"Oh thank God," he said as he pulled her into his chest.

Gwen clutched to him shaking, tears forming down her cheeks, but not because of the vision, but because of all the pain she felt as she relived that vision.Relived that life! A life not her own.

"What happened?" Gwen said in a strangled voice as she clutched to him for dear life.

"I don't know," he told her, "You began to seizure all of a sudden. I tried calling the others, but comms were down and we're locked in."

She shivered in his arms, taking deep breaths. She was out of her mind. She had to be, she thought. The events that had just played before her...Her and Jack? in 1869?! It was incredulous. If such a thing had happened he would have told her, right? But wait that wasn't her. Why would he have reason to tell her if it wasn't her? No, it was just her goddamn twin from the past then, she thought angrily. There had to be some explanation. The only problem was she wasn't sure if she could face Jack fully and ask him just yet.

"Oh my God, Ianto," she cried whispering into his shoulder, her eyes wild as her thoughts corrupted her.

"Shhh," he told her as he stroked the back of her hair thinking that she was in shock about the seizure, for he didn't know what she had seen.

Gwen closed her eyes and held Ianto tighter. She just wanted to get as far away from this place as possible and never come back. She could still feel the burning sensation against her skin. Ianto was quiet as he held her and didn't object though she knew he wasn't that comfortable with it. He was her friend though and she was forever grateful for that.

"Ianto? Gwen?" Martha called.

"Martha!" Gwen and Ianto said together in realization breaking their hug to look at each other and then at the door.

Gwen wiped the last of her tears and calmed herself down into professional mode although every now and then the burning sensation never faulted to remind her. Her head was pounding and she actually thought she could feel her blood boiling just beneath the surface of her skin.

"Well, it's about time," Ianto muttered and then yelled, "Martha!"

"Ianto!" Martha ran to the sound of his voice down the stairs to the closed door.

"We're down here, but the door is locked. We can't get out!"

Suddenly the knob turned and she was standing in front of them.

"Not from the other side," she answered looking from them to the door and back again.

"Well, that's convenient," Ianto muttered as he went to stand, "Martha, I need you to check Gwen over. She just had a seizure."

"Oh my God," Martha looked at Gwen on the ground and went to help her only to stop by Gwen's hand.

"Ianto, I'm fine now. It's over," Gwen made to stand only to fall back down again, Ianto catching her.

"No, your not," Martha walked to them and pulled Gwen's full weight on to her.

"Ianto, I'll take care of Gwen. Jack needs your help though. He's locked inside a shed just outside."

"What about Owen and John?"

"Can you find them after you find Jack.I'd go, but I don't want to leave Gwen alone and honestly, this place is giving me the spooks."

"Yeah, sure.We'll meet you at the SUV," Ianto said as he ran off towards the stairs taking two at a time.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Gwen tried again as soon as he was out of earshot.

She tried to stand once more and Martha tsked her.

"Gwen, you're not fine. Now c'mon. Let me help you and if you're a good little patient I'll give you a lollipop and a sticker when I'm done examining you," Martha quipped.

"Oh joy!" she answered sarcastically.

* * *

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and the room felt hotter then before. His eyes opened slowly to reveal he was back in the dark shed sitting in the same position against the door.

A whole other part of his life had just flashed before his eyes. Gwen. His Gwen. He knew her. And they had taken her from him! If there was ever a moment in which Jack hated Alice and Emily the most, now was the time.

He couldn't believe what he had just been shown. Part of his life had been robbed from him. Again! And it was only the memories that resided in this place that reawakened his mind and helped him break through the ancient retcon just like Gwen had done when she first found out about Torchwood.

_"Jack."_

He took a deep breath trying to concentrate. He closed his eyes. The voices from his resurfaced memories still played in his ears and he tried to tune them out.

Gwen couldn't know about this. She couldn't have a clue and he planned to keep it that way. The last thing he needed was a bunch of questions that he barely had answers to. And the way he felt when he lost her, the pain still resided in his breast as his heart beat faster and his breaths came in shorter. But he stopped it. That was the past. She was here now and safe.

He just needed to keep his cool.

_"Jack."_

"Jack?" Ianto called knocking on the door.

A wave of relief washed over him as Ianto called his name.

"Yeah. I'm here," Jack answered.

Jack shot up so fast, he didn't realize his palms were sweaty. The vase almost slipped out of his grasp, but just before it hit the floor he caught it holding it securely in his hand. In doing so he managed to knock over a box filled with camera equipment. He took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Harkness. You're overexcited," he told himself and then added, "And scared shitless.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Ianto asked after hearing all the commotion.

"Fine, Ianto. Can you get me out?"

"I've been working on it for the past five minutes."

"Yeah, not to rush you or anything, but can you hurry it up," Jack spoke into the door, "There's something about this place I don't like and I want to get everyone out a.s.a.p."

* * *

Owen kicked down the door which landed with a thud releasing compiling dust that laid on the floor into the air. John began to cough and cover his eyes while Owen only perceived it as an inconvenience.As the dust began to clear Owen and John began to search. Newspapers were strewn across the floor while a black scene was set up. A camera stood in front of it. What went through the minds of artists Owen would never understand.

_Tosh would be interested in this sort of thing. She and Suzie use to get into conversations about art, poetry and shit like that when they weren't glaring each other to death._

"Find it?" John called.

"Err-no," Owen shook his head from _those_ thoughts.

He began to look through the drawer of a desk hidden in a corner as John searched through the newspapers. He took a deep breath before turning to look at Owen.

"If you could be fully human and no longer dead, would you?" John asked.

"What kind of bloody question is that?" Owen ground out, keeping his back to the man.

He clenched his fist and steadied himself. Every time John spoke Owen felt the urge to want to throttle him. It took all of his will power to let him go the first time. The temptation to kill John was so great, but he restrained himself. If he killed John, he knew Tosh would be bitterly disappointed in him and he couldn't bear that thought. Not when she had had so much faith in him when she was alive.

"Owen?"

"Of course, I would, " Owen turned to him frustrated, "But there is no way, so I am stuck like so. Okay?!"

Owen stalked out of the room and made for the next one which was covered by a white door. Owen had his hand on the knob when John interrupted.

"What if I told you I knew a way to make you alive again?"

"You know, Jack once told me the same thing, "Owen mused.

"No, it's not like that. Will you just listen to me?"

"No."

John started anyway, "There is a legend-"

"-Oh well that's just flipping fantastic. You know the reason they call a legend a legend is because that's all it is. It' s a legend. A myth. A story passed on from one generation to another and most of the time it becomes distorted and changed."

"Owen, please just listen," John said in all seriousness and Owen was quiet, "There is a legend that a man called Blue, you know him as Bluebert, created four vases. One of death, restlessness, unknown and life. The one of death brings about in short death and a lot of it. The vase of restlessness is a hoverance between life and death. Unknown is well, unknown. But the vase of life. It gives life. It can bring back the dead. Owen it can bring you back to life!"

Sudden realization dawned on Owen now, "These vases...they're the ones we're looking for."

"Yes, oh dead one," John answered sarcastically.

"But there are only three we're looking for."

"The fourth got washed up in another time period. The one of restlessness. I doubt it has been fully opened or Cardiff would be a ghost town, that I could promise you, but some time ago it landed here. Hence, why this house is said to be haunted and the fact that it happens to built on a weak spot of the rift doesn't help. I wouldn't be surprised if it mixed with it now and then. Images of old seem to linger here. It's been here longer then the other three. Those came through recently and still hold residual rift energy. The fourth is untraceable. It could look like any other vase or if it's really well hidden, no one will even see it."

The thought of no longer being dead appealed to Owen immensely. To be alive again that would be...but he didn't deserve it. He was alive, so to speak, but what if...but then there was John who was just holding life on a silver platter.

Owen suddenly grew suspicious, "Why would you of all people want to help me?"

"I told you, John said, "I'm trying to make up for last time."

Owen grounded his teeth, "You will never make up for last time."

He walked away, running a hand through his hair, and sighed with his back to John, "But it's a start."

And if what was running through his mind worked, he would no longer feel the need to kill John. John allowed a small grin to appear only for it to disappear. Owen placed his hand on the knob and turned. There in the middle of the room stood a black vase aglow with rainbow rift radiation.

"Well, what do you know," John said with a smirk, "Ask and ye shall recieve."

"So, how do you know which vase does which?" Owen asked as he bent to pick up the vase not bothering to take precautions.

"Don't know although I do remember something. A quote to go with the legend 'Symbolism in a color'. Not too clear on what it means, but I have a pretty good idea."

Owen nodded and began to head out when John grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"Hey. Best not tell the others until the right moment, yeah?" John winked.

"Yeah, sure," Owen agreed, but he had other things on his mind.

"Alright, then," John smiled trying to light up the very dramatic mood their conversation had taken them.

"John! Owen!" Ianto called from downstairs, "Comms are down. We're leaving. Did you find it?"

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute," John answered.

"Well, hurry up. Jack wants to get out of here."

"Always what he wants," John muttered to himself and then called to Ianto in an irritated tone, "Alright we're coming!"

As soon as he heard Ianto shuffle away from the stairs did John turn back to Owen, "Remember, not a word as of yet."

Owen narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the tone John's voice carried as though he was his mother constantly reminding him not to do something and if he did he would be severely punished.

"Yeah, I got it," Owen answered, "Now let's go."

* * *

"Ow, Martha," Gwen whined as Martha just pinched her.

Gwen sat in the open trunk of the SUV as Martha checked for heart regularity, pains and all that other medical stuff, that Gwen felt unnecessary because she was fine. Or so she kept telling herself.

"I'm sorry, but you looked like you were going to fall asleep again after I just told you, you have to stay conscious until I can give you something back at the Hub."

"Well, this headache isn't helping."

"Gwen be a good little girl, stop complaining and try to ignore the little pains until I'm done examining you alright? You're very weak."

"Whatever you say mom," Gwen answered sarcastically.

Martha let out a small grin at the joke, but Gwen was too caught up in what she had seen to really care. The headache she had was making her very tired, but even when she closed her eyes she saw the basement and what had passed in it. She saw a life that wasn't hers, but seemed so. She saw Jack!

"_But it chose you. The rift. Time chose you because of your will and passion. Your mind's ability. Your empathy. He chose you because of your eyes. They look right through him," the little girl had said._

"_Him?" Gwyneth questioned._

"_Another thing that time won't let you escape from."_

Gwen grew frustrated at the thought of it. Every time she felt like she could finally pull herself away from the persona that was Jack Harkness, he always found some way of pulling her back in again, even if he didn't mean to.

She and Jack had a silent understanding. They both felt for each other, but either refused to let those feelings run them. He was willing to let her have the normal life she so desired by not getting involved with her. She saved him the trouble of feeling twice the pain he would feel if they were intimate when he would eventually have to let death take her. She also knew that he would feel like he was taking something from the world that he wasn't rightful to take. Her chance to be normal and live a full life while he was damned to live life forever. He knew she would give it all to be with him if he just said the word, but he wasn't going to. He would never let her do that. And so respectfully, she tried to keep the distance between them at the point of friends and friends only.

Only that was never the case. And the fact that they were supposedly in love in 1869 didn't help control the hammer of her heart at twice the speed and the feelings of love that washed over her once more. She hated that she felt like this. She hated him.

Hated him, almost as much as she loved him, she thought hopelessly.

"Gwen, breathe," Martha told her.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You're not breathing."

"Oh," Gwen let out the air she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

Thoughts of Jack had not failed to interrupt up her yet!

"Where are the guys anyway?" Gwen asked changing the subject.

"Right here," John called walking with Ianto as Owen and Jack walked side by side looking at the vases.

"What no arguments along the way?" Martha questioned remembering the ride here, "Your approach was so silent I could have sworn you were a couple of ghosts."

Gwen and Jack paled at her choice of words, but Jack recovered quickly.

"What happened here?" he asked as he saw Martha examining Gwen.

"Nothing happened," Gwen said quickly knowing that he was never going to let her hear the end of it, once he knew.

She shot Martha a glance that said "Quiet, or you're dead", but in doing so she forgot to send Ianto one.

"There was an incident in the basement. She's fine now," he told Jack.

All Jack heard was the word 'incident' and that was enough to set him off.

"What kind of incident?" Jack questioned.

"It's nothing," Gwen answered and she tried standing up only for her legs to go limp.

Jack habitually caught her before her butt hit the ground.As soon as she could find enough energy to lean against the car she pushed him off. The last thing she wanted was for him to touch her, the contact only aroused the heat sensation to rise off of her more, and not from joy of the contact, but from reminders of the vision which never left her thoughts.

"This is great. Twice in one day. You're aiming for new records, Gwen. Why doesn't this shock me?" Jack's voice rang out.

The things he had just witnessed never left his mind and looking at her now, he saw her in a whole other light. He could feel her lips on him still, like it was just yesterday. Only it wasn't yesterday and it wasn't her. Technically.

But he had to cover up what he felt. And the fact that she had managed to get herself hurt again just made him want to protect her all the more even though that wasan impossible thing. He had seen her die and it killed him. The fact that she was hurt only enraged him.

"It won't happen again, Jack," Gwen said trying to keep her anger in check.

He knew. He had to know. And he didn't tell her. He had to know all this time and he never said a word. The last part of her vision was of her burning in the building and Jack knew. He knew then and he knew now and he still had the gall to lie to her. He was always lying to her.

Her headache was growing steadily worse and her skin still flamed with the vision. She didn't have the patience to absorb Jack's bullshit right now. Not when she was hurting physically, though she did her best to hide it.

"You're damn right it won't. Until you can learn to better yourself you are relieved of your field duty!"

"What?"

"Oh, do I have to repeat myself," he was yelling now and her ears were ringing.

"Fine," she yelled and Jack eyes widened in surprise.

"What? No argument?"

"Just shut the hell up, alright," she said before pushing herself towards the back of the vehicle and climbing in.

"Good job, Martha," John muttered.

"What?"

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?"

"What? What did I do?"

John mocked her voice as everyone else followed into the SUV afterwards, "What no arguments?"

Martha glared as the equipment was loaded and the last door closed. Jack looked at the mirror to see Gwen's reflection. Just earlier he was thinking "That was his Gwen". And after seeing those forgotten memories the statement never sounded more true.


	8. The Hidden Agenda of Dr Owen Harper

**Thanks to FlowerFairy30, Dawn M Duval, Wake-Up Soon, Pandora of Ithilien, Perfect Pirate Captain, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, MythStar Black Dragon, and Charmed luver222 for their reviews**

**Disclaimer: Been there done that**

**Note: I'm hoping for at least 9 or more reviews before continuing pretty please and I'm sorry about the terrible, absolutely naughty cliffhanger ;)**

* * *

Thursday, November 12

Owen had spent the entire night analyzing and going over the test results of each vase. Jack had ordered him to check for danger, the prospect of it's being able to blow up etc. But Jack didn't know what Owen knew and while running the necessary tests he kept thinking over what John had told him.

_"Symbolism in a color."_

Google was certainly a beautiful tool, he thought to himself. He was able to find different religions and views that looked to a color as a sign and what was meant by it. Most of them held the same meaning, but it was tricky. If he uncorked the wrong one, instead of receiving life, he could let death loose again.

"Find anything, yet?" Jack walked up on him from behind.

Owen would have probably jumped from the scare if he had not been frightened of worse things. The website he had on was quickly replaced with graphs that measured the possible outcome of blowing up and being completely harmless. Jack didn't think twice of the screen change, assuming that Owen was just shirking his work off. He let it slide. The medic had stayed up the entire night while everyone else had gone home. In Jack's opinion he deserved a little him-time.

"No. I ran the required tests. They're completely harmless," Owen told him.

"On the outside," Jack said, "But we don't know what they contain."

Jack folded his arms and stared at the graphs going into deep contemplation. Owen was quiet and waited. After a moment of silence Jack told Owen he should keep up the good work and let him know if he would take a break, so Jack himself could monitor the activity.

"No, it's okay," said Owen typing on the computer, "I think I got it."

"Yeah, but-"

"-Jack. I got it," Owen answered still typing, "Anyways, where's the wife? Don't want your husbandly duties unfulfilled, now do you?"

Jack gave small smile before replying, "He's sleeping."

"In your bed, I'm assuming."

"Well, it was either that or Ianto's pullout."

"Well, we couldn't bloody well have that, now could we?" Owen's voice spoke with no hint of emotion though it displayed a lot of sarcasm.

"I want to keep an eye on him. Anyways," Jack looked at his watch, "the others should be coming in soon. The night has passed and the early sunrise awakens all who slumbers. Their eyes will open as dawn peaks through showing off it's brilliant rays to ones who only have experience of the dark."

"Sure," Owen drawled looking at his boss weird.

"Hey, you'd think you'd show a little appreciation for poetry being dead and all."

"And who, oh wise one, wrote that because I sure as hell never heard it."

"Some might call her the Night Prowler or the Lonely Technician of Torchwood, but she was once known as Suzie Costello."

"Nice, Jack," Owen answered.

"Hey, she might have been insane, but let's face it. She could write."

"Yeah, sure. Now if you don't mind I don't have time for poetry. I'm too busy doing my job, so I can get paid at the end of the week."

Jack left Owen to his work and headed towards his office to get some of his own done. He opened a file and began reading. Anything to keep his own thoughts from controlling his mind. That whole night he couldn't take his mind off his forgotten memories that had been recently stirred no matter how much he tried to keep his focus on work. He closed his eyes, the report too boring to focus on as he played back different aspects of it.

"_So, why is the dead coming back to life?"_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_Time is a sacred thing. Once interfered it cannot be healed. You of all people should know that."_

"_What happens to Gwyneth?" _

_"You would have loved it. The colors dancing on the horizons. The most beautiful thing you have ever seen."_

"_I'm sure it was."_

"_She lingers Jack. The rift chose her at a young age to carry hidden ancient secrets of its core. She was made to hold time just as you were made to be fixated in it. You only meet her when you begin to forget… so enjoy her now while she still stands."_

"_I needed to see you."_

"_I hope it wasn't out of guilt, sir, you were doing your job. Torchwood's job."_

"_I want to know what's going through your mind right this very second. You have the ability to invade mine when given the chance, but I have no idea what's going on in yours. You're cold Gwyn. You act as though nothing bothers you, always hiding your emotions. How can you be so calm right now?!"_

"_I love you too."_

Kissing her, holding her, leaving her, the separation, the reunification, the loss...

"Jack? Jack!" Martha called.

There was a tugging and he realized Martha was shaking his shoulder. He came out of his reflection and looked at her remembering where he was now. Remembering it was 21st Century Cardiff and _that_ was a different life entirely.

"Martha, when did you get in?" Jack asked.

"Ten minutes ago. Tom dropped me off. I brought doughnuts," she smiled lifting a bag and placing it on his desk, "Saved you one."

"Thanks," he told her, "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah," she said, "Owen's all set in the conference room to discuss his findings. I've done a double check in case."

"Good,"he answered sitting up.

"Jack, are you okay?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, fine," he said unconvincingly, but in a manner that said 'don't question me'.

He walked down the stairs and saw Andy at the computer looking over something. Ianto was drinking coffee at Gwen's desk. Owen was grabbing some papers to bring down to the conference room while talking with John. _That_ immediately caught his attention, although not as immediately as the fact that one other member was missing from the group.

"Where's Gwen?" he turned to Martha.

"Why? You two on speaking terms again?" John asked abruptly ending his conversation with Owen.

"Yeah, what exactly went on between you two?" Andy questioned, though trying not to show the glee he felt about Jack and Gwen fighting.

Jack ignored the jibes and turned to everyone waiting for an answer.

"I believe she's down in the cells," Ianto answered calmly as he continued reading the newspaper.

"Well, what the hell is she doing down there?"

"I'll get her," Andy offered.

"Well, I'm guessing since yesterday's suicide stunts didn't work out, she's hoping the weevil will finish her off," John smirked, sarcasm playing in his eyes.

Jack glared, "Ianto, go get her and meet us in the conference room."

Ianto froze in his position. His coffee cup was inches from his lips and he was going to indulge in a little normal reading of the newspaper before Jack interrupted this peaceful morning. He sighed, placing the cup and newspaper down. He walked down from Gwen's station to the cells muttering underneath his breath about how childish and harsh Jack was being.

Gwen got hurt. So, did everyone else, he thought. The only reason he overreacted with her was, like most men in love, they think that person is fragile and want to do everything in their power to protect them. Gwen could take care of herself and the last thing she wanted was to be saved by Jack, that Ianto knew.If John wasn't here and the team could afford a few weeks, he would have half a mind to lock them in a closet together.

He sighed again, but as he neared the cells he could sense that something wasn't right and he tread carefully in his step...

Gwen had stayed up half the night, tossing and turning. Every now and then her head would give a pain or two and she would take the medication Martha had given her. No matter which way she turned, however, Jack's face always managed to sneak up on her whether it 1869 Jack and his adoring glances or modern Jack as he made a big deal after finding out what exactly happened in the basement.

"A seizure!"

Yelling, bastard Jack became overreacting Jack at that point only to go back to yelling and mean Jack again after another fight broke out between the two of them. How her old self fell in love with his temper she would never understand.

She had left that night with an ache in her head so big it could have torn the world a part in all it's fury and that's exactly how Gwen felt. She felt as if her mind had been torn into two pieces slowly and agonizingly. It felt as though it was morphing into something foreign and she couldn't do anything about it. As though walls were being knocked down and others built up. The medication helped, but it didn't stop her from screaming into her pillow six times that night.

This morning she felt like shit. It was the worst feeling she ever had and she couldn't explain it. A cross between being hungover and fine, but it wasn't fine. She knew she should probably tell someone, but she couldn't find the voice to. Martha had asked her how she felt that morning and she had every intention of telling her only to have her voice fail. All she could afford was a simple nod to Martha and then she quickly went to the cells before being otherwise told. Her first instinct was to come down here and just think even though it hurt to think.

Gwen sat in front of Janet the weevil's cell staring into the creature's eyes as it snarled and came towards the glass. It did that for a while as she just sat there and then afterwards began to calm down. Gwen drowned herself in the creature's eyes and in return Janet seemed to do the same until she actually sat in front of her and held the stare. Janet would cock her head to the side every now and then as if trying to get a better perception of her.

That's when it broke her. She couldn't explain it, but something broke her inside and quiet tears slid down her shivering form, but she didn't remove her eyes from Janet's or bother to wipe them. The intensity was too much to remove her eyes from that of an under-appreciated alien who held more knowledge then it let on and only some outside force could break it.

"Gwen?"

She turned to Ianto's direction so quickly she wanted to scream bloody murder from the pain in her mind, but she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

That was when she realized her face was wet with tears and wiped them.

"Oh, sorry, Ianto. I must look a fright. My allergies have been acting up all night," she lied smoothly.

Ianto seemed to buy it because his shoulders relaxed and he grinned at her.

"You're sure that's all?"

She wanted to tell him how much her head burned. It burned almost as badly as her skin did. She felt flames dance along her, where the memory that wasn't hers had left it's mark, but something kept her mouth shut and her gaze normal.

"Yeah," she smiled and stood up.

They both walked to the conference room together. They were quiet and Gwen was rather grateful for it. Her head began to pound and she immediately lusted for the medication Martha had given her.

Everyone was already sat and ready for the presentation Owen and Martha were going to give. The vases stood in the middle of the conference table. The board was set up.

Gwen didn't dare look in Jack's direction though she could feel his eyes penetrating her being. She sat in between John and Ianto, who had gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and then looked up to Owen who had been speaking in hushed tones with John.

Jack cleared his voice and it began. Owen explained the composition of each vase; how each varied in color, but were all basically the same and harmless, being the key word.

"The only possible way they could destroy the whole city, I'm assuming, is by opening them," Martha finished for him, "There is nothing externally harmful."

"Great, so now we don't have to worry about the city being blown up," Andy grinned.

Jack suddenly turned to John, "Why are you really here, John?"

John was startled from the sudden address, but answered with ease.

"I already told you," John looked as the entire team watched, "So I was wrong about them blowing up, but like Martha said, if we open them it is possible they will. Better safe then sorry, right?"

"I ran the statistics. There's an eight percent out of one hundred percent chance it will blow if we open them."

"So they can contain something else entirely," Jack said disbelievingly and standing from his seat, "Owen, what do you think?"

"Jack," Gwen's tone was warning.

She had a feeling where this was heading, but she couldn't quite reach it. She didn't know how to explain it, but she could feel that it was not going to end well. She could almost see the events in her mind's eye, but it was distorted and out of focus to really determine the outcome. Jack ignored her and stared at Owen whose face was a blank expression.

"What do you expect me to say?" Owen said in a tone of ignorance.

"I expect you know more then you're letting on. C'mon, really. You and John are suddenly close friends. Secret discussions and not trying to kill each other. You think I haven't noticed?"

Gwen flinched, but no one noticed. The pain in her head felt steadily worse and the growing feel of dread increased. Something terrible was going to happen.

"Owen, what's going on?" Martha hissed.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Ianto whispered to her, low enough so no one could hear.

"John, the truth now," Jack turned to him.

"Alright, alright," John waved his hands before chaos could erupt,"I'll explain. Does the Boeshane legend of 'The Vases of Blue' mean anything to you?"

Jack's face was a mixture of emotions. His face went from red to pale to red until he finally found enough composure to answer. All the while the team stared at him expectantly.

"That's just a legend," Jack ground it.

"Well, I've always thought legends had an element of truth to it. I was just trying to do something helpful."

"This is helpful!?"

"The vase of life can bring Owen back to life!"

"Vase of life?" Andy questioned.

"There are consequences!" Jack yelled back at John.

"Alright, what the hell are you two talking about?" Martha asked, but was ignored as Jack and John continued their heated argument.

"I took care of it!" John defended.

"Owen, stop!" Gwen yelled.

As Jack and John continued their argument Owen had moved around. Before they could take in Gwen's words he had acted. Owen punched John in the nose who bumped Gwen's chair which caused her to fall back with John on her. He grabbed the black and white vase and pulled out his gun which pointed at all his teammates who were now all standing unarmed and waiting for Jack's orders.

"Owen, please," Martha cried as she kneeled down to help Gwen and try to wake John up.

"Owen, you don't have to do this," Andy told him his hands raised in a calming manner.

"Owen, listen. We'll let you, okay," Jack negotiated, "If I just talk to John about some details, I'll let you use the vase to live again. This is stupid and unnecessary."

"I'm not doing this for me," Owen told them as he circled towards the exit.

"You don't even know what each one does," Jack stated trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, I do. Symbolism in the colors, right Jack?" he said.

"Owen, Jack's going to let you. Put the gun down," Andy told him.

"You don't understand. This isn't for me!"

"Then who?" Martha asked.

Ianto, Jack and Gwen's faces paled as they immediately realized who Owen was talking about.

"Tosh," Gwen whispered as she stood up ignoring the pain in her head.

"Owen, that's not right," Ianto yelled, "Let her rest in peace."

"You mean rest in darkness," Owen spat, "No. Not if I can change that."

"Owen, I won't let you," Jack said.

"Andy, no!" Gwen yelled.

Andy jumped Owen and the gun went off. Andy was shot in the shoulder and the black vase was thrown from Owen's grasp with such force it broken into hundreds of little pieces. Everyone took a few steps back as darkness was released into the atmosphere. Everyone, except Owen who took the chance to escape to the morgue with the white vase in his hand.

"Oh my God."

"Not again."

A figure formed in it and screamed loudly. It's eyes were black holes as it stared among the new preys. All eyes were fixed upon it and turned their steps back.

"Get back," Jack yelled.

"What is it?" Andy managed as Martha moved to help him.

"Death," Jack managed.

"We can't let it get out. Not again," Ianto said.

"I know," Jack answered and then looked back to Gwen.

There was apology written on his features. His blue gaze was bright, from fear she could tell not, but she immediately realized what he was going to do.

"Jack, don't you d-"

"Too late. See you in hell."

Jack stepped into it and a loud piercing scream was released from the black thickness that was Death. It attacked and Jack was absorbed in it. Gwen ran forward yelling, but Ianto held her back as they all watched helplessly.

Jack yelled out as Death entered his being, attempting to tear his soul apart only for it to come back tenfold. The one man Death could not defeat had dared to challenge it. But Jack couldn't let it get out. Not again. And he sure as hell couldn't let it get to the team. Not as long as he could help it.

He took deep breaths as Death sent waves of pain through his body. His features would go from young to old to young again, but it hurt unlike anything he ever felt before. Worse then Aberdonn. Jack screamed and then opened his mouth, embracing it's scent, embracing it's force, breathing it in and taking it upon himself almost naturally.

He fell to his knees and Death screamed as Jack breathed the spirit into him. His eyes were black, the fog began to clear and he closed his eyes as the last images of his team faded away.

* * *

Owen locked the morgue door behind him and ran up the walkway. He pulled out drawer 011 and looked upon the pale, frozen face that was Toshiko Sato. Her still form lay there unchanged and it was almost too much for Owen to look at her.

"_You still haven't changed, have you? It's all about Owen."_

Slowly, he moved his hand. He shakily stroked her hair that was tied back.. He couldn't feel it technically, but he imagined how soft it would be even after being frozen all this time. His hand moved to her stone cold face, pressing his fingers to her closed eyelids, caressing her cheek and finally tracing the shape that were her lips.

"Please, forgive me," he said.

He wanted to say that this wasn't selfish. That he was just saving her from the darkness he so feared. That by doing this he would be doing the world a favor. That it was less selfish then by making himself alive again. But he wanted her back. If he was forced to live like this, he at least wanted her to be apart of this world with him. Without each other they were alone. At least they would be alone together.

He then took the cork that had bottled the vase off, placing it in the direction of her lips. He watched as white energy of some sort came through and entered her being with widened eyes. He waited until all seemed to disperse into her and then put the vase on the ground.

He took her hand in his and placed two fingers on her wrist.

"C'mon, c'mon," he said mostly to himself as he watched.

There was no sound. No feeling. Owen felt pale, hoping with every fiber that this would work. It had to work. He closed his eyes and held tighter to her wrist pressing his fingers deeper into the skin.

Her eyes remained closed and her form remained still, but he stayed firm.

He waited

...And waited.

... ...And waited

... ... ...And waited.

That's when he felt it. If he had not been paying attention he would have missed it, but it was there. Small and weak, but there none the less and he was overjoyed as he felt it again. For the first time in a long time a smile graced his features and he laughed. He laughed and yelled his happiness.

For there was a pulse.


	9. Toshiko Sato

**Yay I got my 9 reviews! Special thanks Dawn M Duval, Flowerfairy30, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, GossipGirl17, mysterypoet66, Pandora of Ithilien, Perfect Pirate Captain, tvnut89, and Lutherian for reviewing.**

**Please keep on reading and reviewing for more and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks**

**Disclaimer- Do not own the beautiful characters that spark this story **

* * *

His eyes opened and he could feel small aspects of life returning to his frozen body. Heat radiated off of him and he felt...

He realized then where he was and who had put him there. He was in one of _his_ ice boxes and he was meant to stay there. Meant to sleep and be silented in life. Meant to be kept from life. This idea only enraged the rage he felt for _him _evermore.

Not if he could help it, he thought. He could feel the cold moving in on his awakened form and he needed to act quick before he was quieted once again. Shivering, he reached into a pocket of his pants. The cold was coming in fast and his hands were freezing up again. He found the button of the transporter and smiled as he pressed it releasing him from his inprisonment and freeing the rage he held inside him that had been numbed with the cold his brother had so confined him to...

* * *

"Jack, c'mon, wake up," Gwen held Jack's head in her lap as she tried to wake up the lifeless man.

"Ow ow, ow, Martha!" Andy cried as she applied pressure to the wound

"Sorry, but we need to get you to the autopsy room. I have to get the bullet out," Martha answered

"Get up, you trouble wreaking son of a bitch," Ianto slapped John awake.

"What the hell happened?" John asked groggily.

"One of your bright ideas," Ianto answered sarcastically.

"Ianto, Jack isn't waking up," Gwen told him.

"Just give it a few minutes, Gwen," Ianto answered not taking his glaring eyes off of John.

"Where's Owen?" John asked.

"Resurrecting Tosh."

"What?!"

The accusations were interrupted as a loud, defeaning scream from below sounded throughout the Hub. Everyone was silent until it stopped.

"Oh my God," Gwen whispered in horror at what she and the others had just heard.

"Later, first we help Andy and Jack," Ianto said reading Gwen's mind.

"Jesus!" Andy yelled as Martha pressed just a bit too hard.

"Andy, stay still," Martha told him.

"Alright, John help Martha carry Andy. Gwen help me with Jack," Ianto said as he walked over to where Gwen was.

"Ow,ow, ow,ow,ow," Andy sang as John and Martha lifted him sharing his weight between them as they began to walk him out of the conference room.

"Would you shut up?"John told him.

"John, I want to know, right now, what the hell is going on?" Ianto yelled at John as he and Gwen balanced Jack's weight between them.

"What do you think is going on?" John answered.

"Cut the mystery and answer straight," Martha yelled accidently tugging on Andy's bad side.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Andy. John!"

"What happened to Jack?" John asked as he saw the unconscious man being held between Ianto and Gwen.

"Stop changing the subject," Ianto told him.

"Apparently 'Death' was released from the black vase and Jack absorbed it," Andy answered as the group had finally reached the top of the stairs and headed towards the autopsy room.

"Owen opened the black vase?!"

"No, it was knocked from his hands, thanks to Andy," Gwen grunted as she lifted more of Jack's weight on to her.

The fact that her head was practically screaming and Jack's extra weight was not helping her focus. She felt like she would pass out any second now, but she held on. There were more important things happening right now that needed to be taken care of.

Gwen and Ianto decided to lay Jack on the sofa. It was the only comfortable place available for when he woke up. Martha and John continued towards the autopsy room where she would treat Andy.

"Right, almost there," Martha said.

They walked to and downed the stairs to the autopsy room. Andy's bleeding was slowing thanks to the pressure that Martha had continually applied to the wound.

"Ow!"

"Oh, Andy, shut it," Martha told him as he sat on the table.

He was worse then a five year old, she thought to herself as she began to treat him.

Gwen loaded the gun she had left on her desk and stared expectantly at Ianto who copied her example.

"Don't I get a gun?"

"No, you'll be lucky if you get a hearing after this," Gwen said, her Welsh accent thick with anger.

"What about Jack? Gwen, you should stay with him," John argued.

Gwen looked at the dead form that was Jack. The tempation to stay with him when he woke up was great, but not as great as the prospect of seeing Tosh alive again.

"Jack's a big boy, he doesn't need a baby-sitter and Martha will be there when he wakes up. Martha call us on the comms if anything happens," Gwen said cocking her gun.

She then made her way down the stairs with Ianto and John following after to the morgue.

* * *

She screamed.

Blood was pumped through her icy veins and stirred a different kind of pain that lasted seconds before life was completly thrown back into her. She sat up and gasped, taking in as much air as she could, screaming her way out of the darkness and into existence.

"Tosh, you're okay. It's me. I'm here. I'm here...you're okay," Owen cooed, squeezing her hand with his good hand and wrapping his other arm around her shoulders bringing her close to his still chest.

Oh, now she was sure she was dead. Some force must have been kind enough to bring Owen and her together in death, if not in life. Either that or she was being torturously teased.

Her thoughts were everywhere. Her frozen body ached as the life that had been stolen from her returned with such force, it had felt like she had died all over again. Her breaths came out as gasps and her hands found their way to Owen's shirt. Her fingers clawed, trying to grasp a tighter grip, hoping that if she held on tight enough it would last longer because this just couldn't be real.

"W-what...happened?" she gasped.

"You died, but I brought you back," Owen explained, "You're okay, now."

The last moments of her life flashed before her eyes and unknowing, burning tears seared her skin. Her head hurt. Her body hurt. She hugged Owen more tightly as she relived it all in her mind. The pain. The anguish. The lost hope.

She was shot. Grey, Jack's brother, had shot her. She remembered the blood, the wound, the struggle to stay alive because Cardiff needed her. Owen needed her.

Oh, Owen! Her reason for giving up in the first place. The reason she didn't try to fight Death as the blood poured from her shirt and onto the floor. She had literally witnessed Owen fight Death and she herself could not find the strength to do it. He was supposed to be dead with her. Again!

Tosh pulled away from him slowly, not daring to look at him. This was real, she had to tell herself. She was here. She felt as though she had been sleeping for the longest time, stuck inside a dark dream only to reawaken to a warm light, quite like the one radiating off Owen who looked happier then ever. If Owen could cry with joy, Tosh imagined he would.

Before she ran away with her happiness, however, she just needed to confirm that this wasn't a dream. With shaking hands she lifted the bottom of her white gown. At the moment she didn't care if Owen saw underneath. She needed this confirmation right now.

Her hand traced further up as the top of her legs, hips, waist and finally her stomach was revealed. There, right in front of her eyes, was the wound and it was healing. It closed leaving only the faint trace of a scar of what had been. Tosh let out another gasp as more tears streamed down her face. She let out a whimper as her hand came over the scar to feel the reality of it and all she had been through.

"Oh my God," she whispered, coming to terms that this...this was indeed real.

Owen laid his hand over the one that covered her wound. She turned to him, almost forgetting that he was still there. Their eyes locked and that was what final broke her. She let out a small sound and Owen pulled her into his arms.

"There, there," he whispered into her hair as she cried harder into his chest.

Owen stood there silently as he felt for Tosh, though technically he couldn't feel. He knew how the pain of coming back to life felt, however. He had felt it before and it was not easy. Especially when you never knew if the darkness one feels during death, is still lurking in the corner just waiting for the chance to get you again.

Tosh couldn't say anything for some time. Her throat closed up and her words were drowned by her tears. She had never cried so hard and so long in her life. It was only a few seconds later that she was able to manage a few words.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," she whispered into his chest, tears still spilling from closed eyelids.

Owen stroked her hair and held her even tighter to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her.

"You were trapped and I...I...I couldn't...I'm sorry..."

"Shhh," he cooed,"It's okay."

Owen released her to look her in the face. His hand traced over her cheek wiping away her tears. He let a small smile grace his features as he continued to look at her.

"Tosh, thank you," he told her.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For giving me a reason to live."

Tosh snorted in disbelief. Now, she was sure this was a dream.

"No, really. Thank you."

She was silent for a moment as she stared deep into his eyes. She was almost in a trance as she responded"Your welcome...But-"

"-But nothing. That's all in the past. The point is we're both alive now. We're here now and we're here together," Owen said with meaning.

Tosh cried a laugh, sadness still dominating her features.

"Never took you for the soppy type," she tried to joke.

Owen smirked and answered calmly as he still held her head in place, "Yeah, well don't get used to it."

Tosh cried another laugh, but this time a small smile appeared as another tear ran down. Owen wiped it away and ran a hand through her hair gently. He smirked still, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Now, there's that smile I missed so much," Owen said mostly to himself though Tosh couldn't help, but snort and cry another laugh.

Tosh wiped the last of her tears with the back of her hand and hugged Owen who hugged her back with just as much affection.

Almost with just as much love.

She finally composed herself enough to look at Owen without crying. But before she could say anything there was the sound of bullets hitting the door and hurried footsteps. They both turned their heads to the sound to look upon the very stunned faces of Ianto, Gwen and John as they came up the aisle slowly.

Both Gwen and Ianto's gun hit the ground as they stared. John's face was only that of horror.

"What have you done?" he whispered as he looked from the very living Toshiko to the guilty party that was Owen Harper of this incident.

Owen glared in return. A look with so much hate and disgust, that if looks could kill, not only would it have killed him, but maybe added a little torture to the body beforehand.

"Tosh," was all Ianto could manage in the lowest, possible voice he could obtain.

"Owen, can you help me out of this ice box, please," Tosh asked as she began to re-feel the cold air on her chilled legs.

Owen remembering where she was laying helped her move her feet around to the side. On instinct Gwen moved forward to help, steadying Tosh by holding her arm as she tried to stand. Tosh looked at Gwen with bright eyes. Gwen could barely focus with everything running through her head, but refused to show any signs of pain, especially not in Tosh's presence.

Tosh leaned on Owen for support as the blood began to rush through her numb legs and the feeling of pins and needles hit home. She winced, but didn't fuss about it. It was only then that Gwen could look at her properly and her eyes shone with wet tears, but were not released.

"Oh!" was all she could manage before she hugged Tosh smiling.

Owen stood to the side. Tosh hugged back equally cheerful and her insides lit up even more as Ianto decided to dismiss his gentlemanly ways for a moment and stepped forward to hug her and Gwen with as much happiness. There was only one time Tosh had ever seen Ianto cry and that was when he had lost Lisa. But as the man held onto them, she couldn't help, but chuckle as he let tears of happiness also trickle down his cheeks.

"Geese, this too frickon emotional," John rolled his eyes, his face or original horror now turning into one of sickness.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Gwen turned her face to him, but still not releasing Tosh from the hug, "I'm sorry if you're unfeeling prick, but this is personal."

"Why is he here?" Tosh asked referring to John as she finally pulled away from Gwen and Ianto's hold, "And what happened after...you know?"

Ianto wiped his face and put on his masked expression like it was any other day. He looked at Gwen who looked at Owen who glared at John who had his eyes fixed on the other ice boxes around the place.

"Tosh! Welcome back," Martha hugged the long dead woman.

Martha's hug had not been as emotional, but definately held affection. They were now stood in the Hub. Owen had explained everything to Tosh on the way up from the morgue. Both he and Ianto had helped her up the steps. Even though she was alive and her wound was healed, she was still weak and fragile.

"I'll go find you some clothes," Gwen offered as she made her way back down after making sure Tosh was all settled.

Tosh sat in her old chair in front of the monitors with nothing, but a blanket, Owen had managed to find along the way up, wrapped around her freezing form.

"Hey, Tosh. You might not remember me, but I'm-"

"-hi, Andy," Tosh smiled.

Andy grinned back sheepishly. His shoulder was now well mended, thanks to Martha. He looked at Owen and nodded his head towards him in understanding indicating no hard feelings. Owen returned the safe nod with a firm, but soft expression.

But Tosh was too preoccupied with her chair and her computers to notice. Her hand swept across the side of the monitor intracately. Her eyes gazed over the monitor and took up the beautiful technology she so loved.

"Not even death could tear her away from technology," Owen muttered.

Tosh grinned. God, how she missed all of this. How she had missed her place here at Torchwood. All the new things that had never been discovered, that only she and the others knew about. All the little things that beeped, ticked and scanned. The part technology played in the thrill of the chase and the extreme pleasure in the capture and solved case.

Tosh released her gaze from the computers and looked about the Hub. Myfawny was flying about screeching. Papers were strewn across desks. It was a mess and she knew how much Ianto hated messes. She grinned. Everything was in it's place and yet not. It was the same and yet so different. But it was Torchwood nonetheless. Torchwood, Cardiff. Torchwood Three, Cardiff, she corrected herself. Her home where the people she loved thrived.

And then something caught her attention. Something was missing. Or rather someone.

"Where's Jack?" Tosh asked.

Everyone looked at each other completly forgetting their boss. Their eyes went from each other to the couch in which they had previously laid him only to find it bare and vacant.

Martha was the first to say it, "He's gone."

* * *

John stood in Jack's office. He typed commands into the computer and scanned it for the file he so desperately needed. He finally found the catalouge that he was looking for and then pressed clicked a button that would transport the container to the autopsy room.

Everyone was too preoccupied with Tosh to notice his actions. He passed them and headed to the autopsy room opening up the door. He took a deep breath before pulling out the ice box which was meant to hold the container of a lost brother.

Then, holding his breath, he pulled it out only to find it empty.

* * *

Gwen stood in the downstairs storage room rustling through some of the old forgotten things placed down there. All of Tosh's stuff had originally been stored away in a locker, but when Gwen was assigned the task of cleaning out Owen and Tosh's Torchwood locker, she had placed the items far below in the Hub in hopes that they would one day somehow come back. Well, not really in hopes. She was just plain in denial about their deaths and refused to accept that they were really dead. And now they weren't. Just upstairs two of Torchwood's considered dead employees were well and walking.

She pulled open a drawer where a clean white shirt, bra, underwear, trousers and socks were laid out neatly. She'd have to do something about shoes later. She lay the clothes over her arm and closed the drawer with a thud.

It was then that a loud screeching noise resounded in her ear and she grabbed hold of her head leaning against the wall for support. It stopped almost as soon as it started, but left a scar of immense pain. She had forgotten how much her head had hurt, with Tosh being her only thought, and now more then ever did it seer to the point where her vision blurred and she almost felt blind.

"Gwen?" Andy spoke into the comm.

She breathed heavily as she steadied herself. She walked a few steps forward and calmed herself and tried to ignore the pain in her head.

"Gwen?" Andy asked again.

"Yeah, Andy. I'm here. I'm just heading up. What is it that can't wait?" she almost yelled.

She didn't mean to sound aggravated, but her head was pounding and she could hardly stand it.

"Jack's go-"

The comm went flying from her ear as she was literally thrown against the wall. She yelled, almost screamed, as her head practically cracked against the wall with such force. Her hand immediately coming up to hold it. Everything was dizzy, her vision unclear, her mind unstable and painful and something had aroused her skin to flare up again in it's ever burning glory.

The door slammed shut and whatever had pushed her moved with such speed, it surely could not be human.

She suddenly lost control of her arms as one large, cold, strong hand gripped them tightly above her head. Her vision was coming back into focus only for the force, that held her, to grind her body deeper into the wall. Hey eyes closed and she screamed only for it to be muffled by the force's other hand.

She gasped as she finally focused enough to ignore the pain that had stirred. It was only after she had done this, that she could open her eyes and see clearly. And then it was only after she opened her eyes that she wished she didn't.

For the eyes that stared back were pools of black and held no emotions of any kind. Tints of the blue that were once beautiful were now icy and Jack wasn't Jack anymore.


	10. Truths, Halftruths and True Lies

**Thanks to Wake-up Soon, Dawn M Duval, CryssieM, Perfect Pirate Captain, Pandora of Ithilien, drama-watching-queen, tvnut89, GossipGirl17, CantThinkaNuffin, Flowerfairy30, Lady-Clark Weasley of Books, and Cary44 for their fantastic reviews and response to this story. Please keep R/R for more ;D**

* * *

"Stop, right there."

Ianto stood on the top step of the autopsy room as the sound of the gun being cocked echoed in the pit. John turned from the empty container putting on a look of indifference though deep down he knew things were worse then they appeared to be and when he finally told the Torchwood team the truth, things were only bound to get more worse.

"Ah, Eye Candy. Just the person I was going to look for," John put on a phony smile.

"Jack's gone. I want to know what the hell is going on?" Ianto told him calmly.

"We deserve the right to know."

John turned to where Martha had just appeared also pointing a gun.

"Wait, what do you mean Jack is gone?"

"I mean he's out and about. No one even heard him get up," Ianto answered.

"But I didn't have anything to do with that," John defended.

"You brought those vases into our lives and now thanks to you we have a living dead woman and a suppose to be dead living man who didn't even make a sound walking around," Martha said.

"Jack said there were consequences. What are those consequences?" Ianto asked.

John sighed and looked up again only to see Owen also appear beside the railing.

"Andy and Tosh are doing a trace for Jack," he told them and then looked further into the pit. He squinted his eyes to look at the drawer number and then turned to Ianto slowly asking, "Ianto, who did we store in Container 113."

Ianto's face automatically paled as realization registered on his face. He quickly climbed down the stairs and moved John out of the way to look inside. Shock and terror didn't fail to appear on Ianto's features as he saw it was empty.

Suddenly John was on the ground clutching his nose. Martha quickly moved down the stairs to stop Ianto before he could do anymore damage.

"You let him out!" Ianto yelled.

"No, he escaped. Let me explain!"

"Have you learned nothing from last time?" Ianto yelled, Martha was holding his arms behind his back now.

"Listen, it wasn't me. It's part of Tosh's resurrection. One of the consequences."

At this Ianto froze in his place and stared at John with wide eyes.

"Ianto, who was in 113?" Martha asked.

Ianto looked up to Owen who looked just as scared as he did.

"What do you mean one of the consequences?" Owen asked.

"Maybe, if you listened to me in the first place none of this w-"

"-John, shut up," Martha interrupted and looked back to Ianto, "Ianto, who was in 113?"

Ianto was silent for a moment until he finally spoke the name, "Grey."

Owen hesitated for a moment, anger flashing through his face as he thought of Tosh's original killer, "Grey? Grey? Jack's brother, Grey?!"

"Yes," John sighed.

"John, I want to know everything right now," Ianto demanded clenching his fists in anger.

"Alright," John began to explain, "Jack was right in what he said. There are consequences to using the vases. Death, as you know slays hundreds of millions of people. In fact it can kill an entire universe because it was strengthened in it's containment. Jack, who can never die, absorbed it and I'm guessing is running around with Death in him with plans to kill those he comes across."

"And you brought this on us. What if he's outside the Hub? He'll be responsible for hundreds of deaths," Owen yelled.

"I didn't hear you complaining before," John shot back.

"What about Grey? How did he get out and what does it have to do with Tosh's resurrection?" Ianto urged.

"When someone comes back to life, this is what I heard, the cause of death comes back to life too."

"What if the cause isn't a person?"

"Oh, it's always a person. Let's say you were in a car crash. What caused you to get in the car that would lead to your unexpected death in the first place? Someone telling you to go pick up groceries? Someone's hounding of going to visit a grandparent. Someone not stopping you at all as you get into the car even though they had a bad feeling about it, but just never said."

"That's not fair," Martha said.

"Life and death isn't a fair thing," John answered simply.

"But what if that person is already living?"

"Then they die."

"What?"

"Opposite reaction. If you're alive you die. If you're dead you live again."

"But Grey was alive, when we put him in. Shouldn't he be dead?" Ianto asked.

"Technically he was dead from the beginning. When you froze him with the intention of never releasing him, he died. If you think about it, he was kind of like Owen, here."

"That's why you wanted to know if Dr. Copley was my original killer," Owen put in.

"Exactly," John explained, " You were originally suppose to live again. I took care of it so the man would have no chance of coming back at all."

"And how on earth did you manage that?"

"Making it so that the first moment he woke up, he would die again."

"But- you know on second thought, I don't even want to know," Owen answered.

"Best not," John agreed.

"But how did Grey escape then," Ianto asked getting annoyed.

"Was he scanned before being put away?"

"Yes."

" Everywhere?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright Eye Candy, who did the scan?"

"Jack, took care of it. You saw."

"Right, but did you double check? Jack wasn't in a good place at all at the time. How would anyone know if Grey didn't have something untraceable or really well hidden with him?"

"No one would know," Ianto said.

"Exactly."

"Shit," Martha breathed.

"That isn't even the half of it," John continued, "As you should well know Grey hates Jack with a passion. He is willing to do anything to make him suffer. Even hurt innocent people. He'll try and hurt you all. Hurt the city. Again."

"We can't tell Tosh," Owen said suddenly.

"What?" Ianto questioned.

"Owen, she has a right to know. No exceptions," Martha answered.

"She just came back and she's still freaking out about it even though things are beginning to settle in. If she hears that Grey came back with her, even though it's my fault, she'll feel terrible."

"Owen," Martha's voice warned.

"Just look at it this way, Martha. She isn't official Torchwood anymore and until she's reinstated she has no jurisdiction and Torchwood employees have no obligation to explain."

"She's going to find out soon enough," Martha argued.

"Well I'd rather it'd be later. It's better that way. I'm not losing her again," Owen stated.

"You have no right. When Jack comes-"

"Oh shit," Ianto cursed, "Andy!"

"We'll have to explain to the others too," Martha said quietly.

"I have a location," Andy yelled from above.

Ianto, Owen, John and Martha immediately made their way back towards the computers. Andy sat typing with Tosh leaning over, watching him carefully.

"Technically I had the location. Jack's signal is faint. Barely existing, but I crossed his signal with a sample of air from the downstairs conference room where he absorbed Death, Andy told me everything by the way. To make a long story short, he's still in the Hub, so that's good," Tosh turned to them with a small smile.

"I would have figured it out eventually," Andy muttered.

"Sure, you would have," Owen encouraged with an eye roll, winking at Tosh who blushed.

Tosh seemed to have adjusted quickly. Indeed, it almost felt as though it were like old times. Like nothing had changed at all.

"Geese, first Jack, then Owen, now Tosh. Are all you're dead people so cranky and sarcastic when they wake up," Andy said.

"Not necessarily, I mean…well…actually Suzie, was irritable too. Must come with the job or something," Ianto mused as he looked over the location on the computer.

"Crap," he suddenly said as he locked onto the location.

"What?"

"He's below the cells in one of the storage sections, but there isn't just one signal," Ianto said.

"Gwen?" Martha asked.

"Grab the gun, just in case we have to kill him again," Ianto said to Martha anxiously, "You too, Owen. Andy baby-sit John and Tosh."

"Wait, what the bloody hell is going on?" Andy asked.

"We'll explain later," Ianto answered.

"Do you think he's hurt her?" Martha asked.

"We might be overanalyzing," Owen suggested, "Jack could be absolutely fine and just went to get a quick snog with Gwen."

"Yeah, Owen," Ianto answered in a sarcastic manner, "Because Jack would actually do something like admit his feelings to her."

"And he would have told us if he was alright. He just got up and left without a word. That's not normal Jack behavior," Martha put in.

"Actually, when you think about it, it IS normal Jack behavior. Love 'em and leave 'em, that's the kind of thing he'd say," John said.

Ianto ignored him and already started down the stairs, his gun in hand. Martha and Owen followed. They were just down the first set of stairs when they heard a scream.

* * *

Gwen breathed hard into Jack's hand which still covered her mouth and kept her from screaming out as the pain burned holes in her mind. His eyes were pitch black, his teeth bared as low intimidating growls erupted from his chest. He reminded her of the shape shifter at her wedding or even something more paranormal and alien then usual. His whole persona was dark compared to when he was her Jack. It scared her.

"Aren't you a pretty one? I see you in his mind. What makes you so special?" Jack snarled, but Gwen knew that it wasn't really Jack speaking.

His voice was still his own, but it held more malice and hid everything about him that she had come to know and love. She wanted to answer, to question to him, to try and relax him and let her help him, but his hand refused to let her answer.

Tears trickled down her face, but not because she was frightened or overwhelmed. The pain was unbearable. She was trying to focus on the ceiling, the wall behind him. Anywhere, but his face and eyes. They only added to the burning sensation that radiated from her head and body. Her whole being was on fire, the pain burnt her and she wanted to scream it all away, but his hand stopped her.

"You escaped too," he suddenly said.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her, "I have no claim on his soul and I have no claim on yours. When you die you scatter into time and space and reincarnate when…"

His hand moved slowly away from her mouth and down her chin, stopping at her neck as realization hit. Her breaths came out short, but she remained very still and quiet. She was finally able to look into those black pools, but as she stared she felt like she was drowning. Drowning in dirty, black, cold water and her burning skin cooled somewhat. He didn't move from his position. His eyes bore into hers, but he wasn't really seeing her. He didn't say anything for minutes until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, are you still in there?" she whispered.

His attention snapped right back to her and he growled a menacing sound that scared her. Jack was in there somehow, but he had no way of communicating with her. This thing, Death, as it were was using Jack's body as a host. She guessed in any normal body that person would just die along with body because it was weak, but because Jack could not die, Death was able to live through him.

He moved quickly. So quickly she wasn't sure when it happened. Jack's hand moved to her temple and her mind went on fire. Gwen screamed out as loud as she could. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground crying out. Jack laughed a malicious, evil laugh as he let his hand go.

Her whole self felt weird. Different. She no longer saw the world through a naked eye, but more of a visual eye. The pain had numbed. Well, in her mind at least, it no longer felt like her head was splitting into two. And when she was finally able to lift her head high enough to look upon his face, black radiation was massively drifting off of him.

He looked at her with mocking, laughing eyes.

_"Help me."_

Oh, great, now she was hearing voices inside of her head.

_"Gwen, please. Get it out," Jack's voice sounded in her mind._

Oh, crap, she thought, as it dawned on her. Just like in 1869, she could read Jack's mind. She was somehow tapping into him, now. Her mind possessed psychic tendencies just like that of Gwyneth. She was a psychic, in a sense of the word.

_"Gwen, you can get it out. Please," he called to her._

_"How," she communicated back._

_"Think. You've done it before."_

Jack grabbed her arm and with amazing strength threw her across the room hitting a shelf full of random items.

"He doesn't like it when I do that. He's yelling even. I wonder why that is. This human emotion thing, it really is quite…interesting. I think I'm going to quite enjoy this...this life. His body is most comfortable," the phony Jack spoke.

Gwen's hand was holding her head. The side of it was bleeding. The way he had just thrown her mercilessly…she just had to tell herself that it wasn't really him. He would never do this to her. But he was doing it now, a little voice said. He couldn't control that though.

"Please, stop," she cried.

He looked at her, really looked at her. And a thoughtful expression crossed his face as Gwen tried to pick herself up.

"His memories of you," he spoke, "there so…"

He moved again, too quickly to be seen and slammed her against another wall. She yelped as her body made contact. Her arm cut against the stone of the wall. Something was sticking out. He seemed to notice.

"He dreams of touching you," he spoke moving his hand up her scraped arm.

His hands were icy and a shiver ran down her spine, but not in a good way. She was too frozen to move. The way he was looking at her scared the shit out of her and she just wanted her Jack back.

"He dreams about holding you, how you would feel as you leaned into him," he spoke, his hand stroking her hair, but not in a comforting way.

In fact the gesture only made him seem more intimidating.

_"Think, Gwen. It'll come to you."_

_"Can't you just say it!"_

"He dreams of never losing you," he murmured, "Of kissing you…"

And it suddenly clicked into place. It was just like with Abbadon only she couldn' t help, but wonder how this was the solution when it made absolutely no sense.

Before she could regret it she moved her head forward and locked lips with his roughly. She moved her hands into his hair pushing his head forward, holding it in place, so he couldn't pull away. She closed her eyes telling herself this would be over soon and her Jack would be back.

'Jack' closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling as tiny gasps escaped from both of them. To her surprise he kissed back too. In fact he threw in some tongue and his hands only moved lower and lower. She only wished it was really Jack she was kissing and not the thing inside him.

His eyes widened suddenly as he realized what she was doing and he struggled to push her off of him. She gripped tighter. She had every intention of getting rid of this thing completely. He pushed at her shoulders trying to move her away, but she clung harder. She didn't release him until he finally pulled her hair with hard force. Gwen cried out and pulled away.

She wasn't prepared when he raised his hand and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground, her hand instantly going to her cheek. She turned her face up to him, removing her hand only to see even more small traces of blood. But that wasn't as important as to what was happening to Jack.

"Gwen! Gwen, open the door! Are you alright? Is Jack in there? What's going on?"

Jack's entire frame was shaking violently. He let out a piercing yell and Gwen covered her ears still continuing to watch. She watched as the cloud that covered Jack in her vision began to dissipate into the air. Knocks resounded in the background as the others tried to get in. Jack let out one last scream and Gwen scream with him as black light completely filled the room only to disappear.

Both Gwen and Jack's breaths came out in gasps. The energy was gone now and he had returned to her. Her Jack. And just as everything cleared Owen, Ianto and Martha knocked down the locked door.

Gwen's cheeks were wet, her face hot and red. She remained on the ground staring as her Jack came back to into being. He kneeled just inches in front of her, but she was too afraid to go to him just yet.

She had never seen him like that. Even though it wasn't really him, it didn't stop the things that he did from coming into her mind. How he had banged her ruthlessly against the wall, sear her head purposely, slapped her and made her bleed like that. Never in a million years could she have pictured what was just done to her being done by him. But he did. And that scared the shit out of her knowing what he was capable of and that she was never an exception.

Owen and Martha pointed their guns at Jack as Ianto moved to Gwen.

"It's alright, it's alright," Jack told them hands raised, "I'm me again. It's okay."

"How do we know it's really you?" Owen yelled.

"Last Christmas you and Ianto got so pissed you made out for a full ten minutes before you realized who you were making out."

"I did?" Ianto questioned.

"Oops, forgot. You retconned yourself afterwards," Jack added.

Ianto shook his head in disgust, before turning to Gwen, "Gwen, are you okay?"

She nodded, but she didn't feel like that at all. She felt like she was falling a part. The walls were closing in and she needed air. She was drowning. And then when she wasn't drowning, she was burning.

"Gwen," Jack reached out to her..

But she immediately scrambled back.

"Just stay," she yelled to Jack raising her palm to him, "Please, just stay where you are. For now."

"What happened?" Ianto asked Jack.

"I don't remember," Jack shook his head, answering honestly.

But he had an idea of what happened that sickened him to the core, that he couldn't allow himself to believe. He couldn't lie to himself, however, when the bruises confirmed it though and instantly his insides urged to come outside. Terror registered in him as he looked upon the face of Gwen. She was just as scared of him as he was of him right now. And he never wanted that.

A long time ago, Jack came to the conclusion that Gwen was an overall strong individual when she was just being Gwen. When she was Rhys' Gwen, she was normal individual with a life of many possibilities. But when she was Jack's Gwen, she was completely and utterly broken because of the many times he had hurt her unintentionally. This only made the top of his list and as he stared into the depths that held the soul of Gwen Cooper, he couldn't help, but think how much more shattered she was and how it was all his fault.


End file.
